When Worlds Unite
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: When the Annihilator mistakes another normo for Oliver everyone is in for a ride of their life time. Familiar villains return; New friendships are made; and the action is ten times better. Join the two shows on an adventure of a life time when the truth is uncovered about new strangers in the town of Philadelphia.
1. Into Action

When Worlds Unite - A Might Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter one of a new crossover that I made! A crossover between Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm. I figured it would be a good idea since Jake Short played Fletcher in A.N.T Farm and now plays Oliver in Mighty Med. I wondered what it would be like if the two discovered they were twins! So, I came up with this! So, please, bare with me, I just got back into Mighty Med and A.N.T Farm. But I always liked A.N.T Farm and Mighty Med I did watch a little when it first started but then I lost interest and now I'm back into the show! So, I'm on season two episode four "The Claw Prank Redemption" so I'm trying to catch up before another episode airs that way I can watch them as they air with you guys! So no one spoil anything for me lol. Well, enough talk, I own noting from Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm so please enjoy chapter one! **

**\- Also if you ever have any questions feel free to ask them in your reviews or to pm me. First chapter starts with the Annihilator and Experion! Then things will get more into the two shows. A.N.T Farm will be starting us off with the next chapter. So yeah! Anyway enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Into Action

Neil Gundenhauser (also known as The Annihilator) growled in anger as he tossed another table over with his strength. His obvious reason for being angry was of course his arch nemesis Skylar Storm. Ever since she had joined Mighty Med (the hospital for superheroes) and meet those two lame normos (Kaz and Oliver) she had been unstoppable. It was like the normos and the hospital were trying to make sure that the Annihilator didn't destroy Skylar and it was totally unfair!

So, now here he was. Madder than ever as he paced the room trying to figure out his next move. After all, he needed a plan so good that no one could be able to stop him. He had to make sure that no one knew his next move or that Skylar was able to get away. Besides, if the Annihilator failed at trying to destroy Skylar once more he was going to lose his lair! His mom had made sure to threaten him by saying she's take away his lair and then kill him! What kind of mother was she?!

"I just don't understand it!" Neil grunted with annoyance as he kicked another table.

"Get what?" Experion his loyal assistant asked as he looked up from a comic book he was reading.

"How Skylar Storm always wins!" Neil whined as he walked over to his Annihilator suite. "I mean, my suite is powerful and unable to be damaged, and yet - "Neil began as he gently stroke the side of his suite with his finger and frowned. " - She still destroyed my most prized possession." Neil finished with a sad sigh.

It was true. In the last battle Skylar and those normos had taken him down by teaming up on him and knocking him to the ground. Skylar had thrown him into a wall and he had stood up immediately. But this didn't stop the two from continuing their battle. As they did, Neil threw many punches and kicks and he even tried to use a big scary weapon thing. Yet, she wasn't scared and instead took advice from one of those normos who yelled where his week spot was. That was when he lost the battle.

"Well for starters she is a superhero -" Experion explained as Neil turned and eyed him with a warning look and growled lightly. "- Secondly she has Mighty Med and those two lame normos to help her." Experion added with a huff. "It's like the one normos knew everything, I bet you he's a know it all." Experion finished with a frown.

Suddenly something popped into Neil's mind. A way to defeat Skylar Storm once and for all.

"That's it!" Neil stated with a slight smirk as he walked over to a table that held a bunch of other superhero weapons he had stolen in the past. He pushed them aside and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"What is?" Experion asked once more as he played on a tablet.

"My new plan! A plan so brilliant it would lead Skylar Storm right to me and I can defeat her once and for all!" Neil stated with excitement as he scribbled down his evil list. "Plus I'll get to hurt someone else in the process." Neil stated as he threw the pencil to the side and grabbed the paper, he turned to Experion.

"Really?! Who?!" Experion asked with little interest.

"First of all, are you even paying attention?!" Neil asked with a frown.

"No -" Experion stated with a shrug.

Instantly Neil got annoyed and began to walk over to Experion. Without a warning Neil had grabbed the small tablet that Experion had been playing with and threw it across the room so that it hit the bars of the entrance door and fell to the ground. Experion held up his arms in frustration and crossed them when the tablet landed. Soon enough he growled as well and turned to Neil while sending him an annoyed look. After all, he had just gotten that two days ago!

"Secondly to answer your question - " Neil began as he held out the piece of paper in front of him. " - Fist we will find someone that Skylar cares so much about and it will be those lame normos, since they always seem to be with her. Then we will kidnap them, bring them here, torcher them, and wait for Skylar to come for them. Before she comes, we'll kill the normos and watch her quiver in fear when she sees her "friends" dead. Finally when she's at her weakness, bam! No more Skylar." Neil explained as he began to laugh evilly. It was really one of his best plans yet.

"Hm, that is a good plan. But just one problem - "Experion began as Neil turned and eyed him with a frown." - Those two normos are smarter about superheroes and supervillains more than the average person, what if they escape?" Experion asked with interest this time.

"I knew you'd ask that -" Neil began with a smile. "- So, I thought of this!" Neil added as he held up an odd shaped machine in his hands. "This is an all-powerful electric field blaster. It's so powerful that it's force field will be impossible to break. Not only that, but if you touch it, you burn yourself." Neil explained as he gestured to the machine in his hands. Experion had stood up and smiled when Neil explained what the blaster was.

"You know that might actually work." Experion said with a smile as he shook his index finger in agreement. "Skylar would try so hard to break the field that she'd end up hurting herself in the process. Thus; her becoming weak and leaving us a chance to kill her on the spot!" Experion stated with excitement.

"I just said that." Neil stated with annoyance as he sent Experion a look.

"True." Experion stated as he smiled. "But my explanation was better." Experion added as he did a cool pose while Neil glared him.

"Ugh! Whatever." Neil stated as he walked over to another table where he pulled out his laptop, hey, villains had them too. "Now all we need to do is find out where these normos live so we can kidnap them." Neil said with a sigh as he started typing on his laptop.

"But wouldn't they be living here in Philadelphia if they worked in Mighty Med?" Experion asked with confusion as he walked over to Neil and sat next to him.

"Yes but we still don't know where to find them in Philadelphia outside of Might Med." Neil explained with a frown. "So far the only place I know where the two hang is at some place called the Domain." Neil explained as he used quotations around the work Domain.

"Well then -" Experion began with a smirk. "- Why don't we just start there?" Experion questioned as Neil looked up and nodded his head a little.

"Okay then I like your plan better." Neil said as he closed his laptop, his plan was going to be longer anyway.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Experion said as he and Neil stood up and started to head for the exit of the lair until Experion stopped and looked back at Neil. "What was your plan on finding the normos?" Experion asked with interest and confusion as silence came over the two.

"It doesn't matter." Neil said suddenly making Experion jump back. "Now let's go and find them before I blow you to smothering's!" Neil stated with annoyance.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the evil bed this morning, yeesh." Experion said as he turned and left the lair with Neil following him.

Silence followed from their last attempt at a conversation. But as silence followed them, Neil hit a button on his watch and grinned evilly to himself when his black suite started to form around him turning him into the Annihilator. If there was one thing Neil could rely on, it was his supervillain suite. A suite so powerful that no one could leave from a battle with him unharmed. So, with that last thought in mind, the two supervillains made their way to the Domain ready for action...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway if you have any questions please feel free to pm me or anything in that sorts! Also, thank you so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter two will be up soon, and we will be seeing the A.N.T Farm gang in that chapter so yeah! You will find out why. So, until then thanks again and please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Arriving

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

 **A/N -Well here is chapter two! Sorry for the long wait but this was a LONG chapter too write! So yeah! It works out for everyone! Also; a bit happens in this chapter not a lot but we start off with the A.N.T Farm gang at the Domain! Yeah! Well without giving to much away I own nothing from either Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Arriving

 **Somewhere in Philadelphia PA.**

 **Outside of the Domain, 6:38 Pm.**

"- And here is where our main base to meet up with will be." Zoltan Grundy head of Z-Tech explained as he stopped walking and stood with a group of ants from school.

"Where? This lame slow business place?" Fletcher Quimby asked with confusion as he indicated to the entrance of the Domain.

"Yes." Grundy stated suddenly while sending an annoyed look.

"Ugh; why this place?" Lexi Reed asked with a frown as she stopped looking at her cell phone only to turn and look at the building. "I mean, it's a comic book store, and do you know what a comic book store is?" Lexi asked with interest as she eyed everyone.

"I'm guessing a comic book store." Chyna Parks explained as she sent looks to Lexi who only scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No! It's a home for lame nerds! Like Seth - "Lexi explained as she gestured to Seth Wiseman who looked up at her instantly.

"Yeah! - "Seth stated without even paying attention to what Lexi was saying as everyone sent him a look until he realized what she said." - Wait."

"Alright calm down." Grundy said as he used hand gestures to settle everyone down. "But I chose this place because two very good friends own the store and allowed us to use this as a main base in case anyone ever got lost. Plus, they know we don't really know where anything else is in Philadelphia." Grundy finished with a smile.

"But if we are to meet here, then what did we come to PA for?" Olive Doyle asked with confusion and interest as she and everyone looked around in wonder and thought.

"I'm glad you asked." Grundy said as he waved his right hand around with his index finger pointing out. "We're here for a very important field trip. I need to meet up with an associate at one of my main Z-Tech buildings and you guys are here to visit one of the world famous Apple Store product company." Grundy explained as everyone looked at each other in excitement. "After all, it never hurts to learn about other company's and why all these things are important." Grundy finished once more.

"Interesting factoid about Apple Store's - " Olive began as everyone around her groaned in annoyance as she looked around at them with confusion but went on anyway. "Each store is designed to suit the needs of the location and regulatory authorities." (1) Olive explained as everyone just blinked.

"Olive honey -" Fletcher began as he turned and smiled at her while choosing his words carefully. "- Now's not the best time for that." Fletcher explained as Olive frowned only to end up having a bad look on her face.

"Oh, hey guys." Paisley Houndstooth greeted as she walked up to the group; she had just arrived a little a while ago. She came separate because she had been working on another project for Grundy. "Olive -" Paisley said as she noticed the other blonde. "- What's wrong with your smile? It doesn't look so good." Paisley asked as Fletcher face palmed and Chyna laughed.

"Ah; Paisley! I'm so glad you're here! Because you're coming with me to the meeting tomorrow and I need to have a privet one tonight to go over our game plan." Grundy explained as Paisley blinked at him as she tried to understand what he said.

"I like potatoes." Paisley stated; indicated that she didn't understand what Grundy had told her.

"Okay then - "Grundy said with a weirded outlook. "I will take that as an agreement." Grundy stated as he indicated to Paisley with his index finger and a nervous light laugh. Frowning, he turned to face the rest of the ants. "Well, I will let you explore this small downtown while Paisley and I have a chat. You may visit any other place I had shown you, but you may not wonder out of those lines. Please be back here at the Domain by nine so that we may go to the hotel room." Grundy finished.

At this point Grundy had turned and had Paisley follow him off to the side so the two could talk privately about the meeting Grundy had to go to tomorrow. While Grundy and Paisley walked away a bunch of other ants had scattered in their own direction to go and explore. Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, Angus Chestnut, Lexi, and Seth had all stayed in front of the Domain. Chyna and Olive mainly stayed because of Fletcher and Angus, those two LOVED comic books. Seth stayed because he was, well, Seth.

"So, Chyna what are you guys going to do?" Lexi asked with interest as she looked at the dark haired girl.

"Hang here at the Domain. Ever since we arrived Fletcher and Angus have been hooked." Chyna explained as she gestured to Fletcher and Angus who were both looking at the store through the window while talking to one another. "So, were gonna check it out." Chyna added with a smile. "Your more than welcome to join us."

"Ugh! No thank you! Didn't you hear what I said when we arrived?! I'd rather die than be seen in a nerd store." Lexi explained as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Oh well, your lost." Chyna added as she turned away from Lexi and towards Fletcher, Angus, Olive, and Seth. "Alright guys; let's go check out the Domain." Chyna stated with a smile as Fletcher and Angus cheered happily while Olive groaned, Chyna rolled her eyes, and Seth just blinked at them.

But together the five friends walked into the Domain and were instantly in awe as soon as they entered. None of them had ever seen so many comic books in one place. Yet, there wasn't just comic books, there were post board cut outs of what appeared to be some of the heroes and villains. Television sets hung around the room loaded with video games based on the comics, and actual artifacts and pictures hung and hanged out in the store. If anyone was excited the most, it was Fletcher.

"This is - This is AWESOME!" Fletcher stated with a smile as he looked around the room until he spotted a cut out poster board of a superhero. "Guys look -" Fletcher began as he walked up the superhero. Chyna, Olive, and Seth noticed the cut out board was a girl superhero, and she had blonde hair. Not only that but she was wearing a black, orange and yellow suite. Her hand was held open and fire was coming out of the tips of her fingers. "- It's Solar Flare! My favorite superhero!"

"Whoa! Hold up! - "Angus called as he walked up to Fletcher. "Your favorite superhero is Solar Flare?!" Angus questioned with a disgusted look.

"Yeah." Fletcher stated as he slowly nodded his head while Angus scoffed.

"How can Solar Flare be your favorite and not Skylar Storm?! If anything Skylar Storm is WAY better!" Angus explained as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah! Until she lost all twenty four powers to the Annihilator." Fletcher stated with a smirk. "At least Solar Flare still has her powers." Fletcher argued instantly.

"Alright first of all cut it out! We don't need you two to start a fight." Chyna began as she stepped in between Flatcar and Angus. "Secondly, you do realize that none of us have any idea what you two are talking about right?" Chyna asked as she indicated to her, Olive and Seth as the other two nodded in agreement.

"WHAT?! You two don't read comic books?!" Angus asked as the other three nodded. "You people disgust me -" Angus stated with a serious tone as he turned and looked at the Solar Flare but out board and smirked while an idea formed into his mind. Instantly he grabbed the cut out board and turned back to Fletcher and the others.

"- be offended?" Chyna finished asking as Angus appeared.

"Oh Fletcher - " Angus said as Fletcher turned around only to shove the Solar Flare cut out board into his face and started making kissy noises. "It's me Solar Flare, your superhero girlfriend crush - "Angus began as he continued to shove the board onto Fletcher as Chyna and Olive laughed a little. "Be my man Flet -"

"HEY!"

All five friends jumped at the sound of two voices yelling in their direction. This caused Angus to stop messing with Fletcher and Fletcher to fix his shirt and hair. Everyone watched as two identical adults came walking up to them with unhappy looks on their faces. One man wore glasses and the other didn't. But; both had facial hair, and short brown hair as well as brown eyes. They were also wearing stripped shirts (that were different colors), brown pants, and black shoes. Twins.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Um -" Angus began as one of the twins cut him off.

"Exactly you weren't thinking. Always know the number one rule of this store, don't touch the merchandise."

"He's right - But also know the number two rule of this store, no mistaken us for who we are, I'm Wallace and he's Clyde." Wallace said as he pointed to his twin.

"Seriously people it's not that hard." Clyde muttered in annoyance as he took the Solar Flare cut board cut out and set it down.

"Wait - Your Wallace and Clyde?!" Chyna asked with interest and excitement as she stepped up to them.

"That is what we just said." Clyde explained as Wallace nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm Chyna Parks - "Chyna said with a smile as she held out her hand to shake theirs. " - I'm here on a school trip with our teacher Mr. Grundy." Chyna added.

"Grundy? As in Zoltan Grundy?" Wallace asked with interest as Chyna nodded. "Well, welcome to the Domain!" Wallace exclaimed with a smile as he shook Chyna's hand.

"Aw thanks! I'd like you to meet the rest of my friends - "Chyna said as she turned to the kids standing next to her. " - This is Seth, Angus, Olive, and Fletcher." Chyna introduced as she gestured to each person while the kids waved back.

But as Chyna introduced everyone they did notice something odd about one of the kids. It was Fletcher they had been staring at since Chyna said his name. Not only were they staring at him from the introduction; but they were also staring at him because he looked so similar to another kid they knew. This other kid they knew was named Oliver, and they could've sworn that this whole thing was a trick. Well, that was until the kids all turned and walked away. Wallace pulled Clyde aside.

"Are you as confused as I am?" Wallace asked suddenly while looking at Chyna, Olive and Fletcher.

"About what?" Clyde asked as he sent him a confused look as Wallace face palmed.

"About that Fletcher kid." Wallace explained as he gestured to where Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher were standing. All three were standing by the comic book bins.

"So, what about him?" Clyde asked as Wallace sent him a really look.

"Doesn't he look strangely a lot like someone else we know? Like Oliver?" Wallace asked as Clyde thought about what his twin said and then gave him an answer.

"Nah! I don't see it." Clyde stated as he turned around and walked back to the counter while Wallace gave him a dumb founded look but continued to look at the kids.

Speaking of the kids, the three were looking through the comic books trying to help Fletcher find the one he was looking for. As they looked the three friends talked about what their other plans were going to be for the next few days. But; as they talked the three friends finally gave up after looking. For some odd reason; the Domain didn't have the one comic Fletcher was looking for. So, the three decided to go somewhere else and check out the town.

However as the three friends began to walk out into the town; they stopped right out of the Domain to talk about something. While they talked neither one of them knew that around the corner of the street behind them stood two super villains. The Annihilator and Experion were on the move...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter two! Gosh, I know, sorry for the lame ending to the chapter but I was having writer's block with the end and decided to just put simple. Plus all it did was just help build us into the next chapter, which by the way is where things will start to get interesting...oh. Well it will be a little from The Annihilator's and Experion's pov as well as Fletcher's, so we'll have a bit happening. Anyway thanks for reading and until the next update please feel free to review! Chapter three coming soon! Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Mistaken Identity

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter three! Aw thanks so much for all the reviews; you guys are the reason I keep updating! So thank you! Know I know I said there would be some Fletcher pov in this chapter but I decided to wait until the next chapter to write him. Also in the next chapter we might start seeing the Mighty Med gang epp! I said might; I don't know yet; I still gotta plan the chapter. Anyway this one isn't as long as the other two but I wanted to end it the way I did. You will see what I mean. Well without saying anything else I own nothing from Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mistaken Identity

Experion and the Anhiliator finished watching as the three normos froze in their spot ingaged in their conversation. Both supervillians had turned to one another and nodded slightly with evil smiles on thier faces. Instantly they knew that this was the perfect time to put their plan into action. First; they were going to have to get their target alone or the other two normos away; which ever worked first. Secondly they were going to have to kidnap the normo.

So; the two seperated and began to go into action. Experion sighed and started to remove his supervillian super suite to reveal a normo outfit underneath. Suddenly he felt disgusted while he looked down at the outfit the Anhiliator made him ware. It was a modren black and white buisness suite with black shoes. A blue and red tie hung around his neck and a brife case was now in his hands (he did have to provide the brife case himself). So; he shrugged and put on a fake smile.

Walking out towards the three normos Experion took in the teens and frowned instantly. Just by looking at them Experion had an odd feeling in the bottom of his stomch. He didn't know what it was; but it was there; and he didn't like it. Maybe it was guilt for betraying Skylar and turning to the dark side? Or maybe it was excitment for getting a chance on destroying the lame normo who killed his plans for trying to make Skylar joing him. Either way; he finally walked forward.

"Excuse me?" Experion said as he approved the three. All three had turned to him and he could tell they were confused instantly.

"Can we help you?" One of the normo's with black hair and dark choclete eyes asked with interest and worry.

"Yes - " Experion began trying to put on a fake british (which was failing) accent. " - I was wondering if I could talk to your brown haired friend privetly?" Experion asked the dark haired and blonde haired girl both looked at the brown haired boy with confusion. The brown haired boy had shrugged his shoulders.

"Him?!" The blonde hair girl asked in shock and surprise as she pointed to the brown haired boy; Experion nodded. "You want to talk to that idiot?!" The blonde hair girl questioned once more as the brown haired boy sent the blond haired girl a hutful warning look. Experion just looked at them strangely.

"Don't mind Olive - " The black haired girl began. " - She's just cranky." The black hair girl added as Experion nodded.

"I am not!" Olive argued back as the black haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Are too." The black haired girl stated as she sent Olive a serious look after fake laughing. "Now come on Olive; let's go back into the Domain and discuss proper ways to communicate and how to be kind to your friends." The black hair girl explained as she grabbed Olive by the shoulders and started towards the Domain again.

"But Chyna - " Olive whined as Experion sent them an odd look.

"No,no, let's go." Chyna replied instantly as she pushed herself and Olive back into the Domian.

This was when Experion grined evilly to himself once more as he turned to the brown hair normo. It was no doubt that this was the perfect chance for he and the Anhiliator to really put thier plan into action. Both stood in silence once more as they stared at one another trying to think things through in their mind. Experion wondered how he should play his next move and the normo; Oliver; was confused on what was going on. Finally the normo broke the silence.

"So; um - " The normo began with a nervouse tone. " - You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh; right." Experion began as an evil smile crept onto his face. "I wanted you to tell me - " Experion began as he opened the brife case and held up sometime of ray gun. This caused the normo to jump backwards in shock and fall backwards. " - WHERE MIGHTY MED IS!" Expeion yelled as loud as he could while pointing the ray gun.

Experion knew this was his favorite part of being a villian. Watching the normos quiver in fear before him. First they shake in fright; and then they try to act tough with a brave face. It was kind of funny really. But as Experion waited for the normo to anwser his question; he couldn't help but noticed that something seemed off about this one parcuiliar normo. After all; it was the normo Oliver and the Anhiliator was never wrong about his target.

"W-what?!"

"You heard me boy! Now anwser me! WHERE IS MIGHTY MED?!" Experion questioned once more as the normo started backing away slowly.

"I d-don't k-know what your t-talking about."

"If you won't tell me; then you leave me no choice!" Experon stated he pulled the trigger on the ray gun.

A blue shot came out and towards the normo. But sadly the normo was a quick thinker and rolled to the side. Even though he rolled away Experion knew that the normo wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon when he stood up to start running. Instead though; as the normo started to run for his life the Anihiliator had came out from the showdos to block the normo's path. Both villians watched as the normo fell backwards into the ground once more after running into the Anihiliator.

The normo backed up once more; tried to stand; and start running once more. Sadly though Experion started shooting at him and managaed to hit the normo in the back on the left shoulder. This caused the normo to cry out in pain and fall forward onto the ground for the third time. As soon as the normo landed; the Anhiliator had walked over to the normo and picked up him up with breeze. With the nomor knocked out; the Anhiliator and Experion had walked away into the night laughing the whole way...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter three! CLFFY! I know you hate me (just kidding) lol. Anyway oh no poor Fletcher! What's gonna happen to him?! And what about Chyna and Olive?! Will they know their friends is gone?! And what about Kaz, Oliver and Skylar?! How do they get involved in this?! All will be revealed soon lol. Until then please leave you reviews! I love to hear from you! Also don't worry the next chapter will be normal length. Well chapter four coming soon and until then; review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Video Calls

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter four! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! So I am updating just for you! Anyway in this chapter were with the Mighty Med gang! Yeah! Bout time lol. After this chapter things will really start getting interesting. I have a whole plan plot out for this story. So after they all meet; were not done! lol. Without saying anything else I own nothing from Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm so please enjoy. On with the story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Video Calls

"Alright Kaz - " Oliver began as he walked up to one of his best friends who was sitting at the desk in the main lobby of Mighty Med. " - What did you do with my backpack?!" Oliver asked with a frown as he sent Kaz a serious look.

"I didn't do anything." Kaz protested as he looked up from the files he was writing in.

"Really?!" Oliver questioned once more while crossing his arms. "Then why can't I find it? Hm...I left in the rec room when we came in and when I went back to get it; it was gone." Oliver explained as Kaz shrugged and sighed.

"Look I didn't take your backpack." Kaz explained as he closed the files and slid them to the side. "You take someone's backpack -" Kaz began only to be interrupted.

"Hey guys!" Skylar greeted as she walked up to Oliver and Kaz.

"You stole my backpack?!" Oliver asked as he noticed that Skylar was holding his red and black backpack on her shoulder.

"Yeah -" Skylar began as she pulled it off her shoulder and handed it to Oliver. " - Sorry; I should've asked but I needed to borrow your Chemistry notes because Gus ate mine." Skylar explained as the two boys nodded in understandment.

"Makes sense." Oliver said with thought. "Just next time; please ask." Oliver said as Skylar nodded.

"Of course." Skylar replied as Kaz jumped into the conversation.

"Good -" Kaz stated as he eyed Skylar and frowned. " - Because of you I got blamed." Kaz explained with a pout as he gestured to himself while Skylar laughed.

"Really?" Skylar asked as she continued to laugh while Kaz nodded.

Silence came over the group as the three friends all went back to doing what they usually did. Oliver and Kaz went back to working on patient reports and Skylar started some of her homework she had from Normo School. But as they worked in silence one of the computers in Mighty Med started beeping. This was when Oliver, Kaz and Skylar looked at one another in confusion. All three of them moved over to where the source of the noise was coming from.

"It says incoming call." Skylar read as she looked at the boys in confusion who only shrugged in response. "What should we do?" Skylar asked with interest.

"Answer it; I guess." Oliver said as Kaz nodded in agreement.

"Alight; here we go." Skylar said as she tapped the accepted button on the screen.

"SKYLAR STORM -"

The voice was so loud that it made the three friends jump back in surprise. At first the wondered who the heck could be calling them until they all looked at the screen and gasped when they saw the Annihilator staring back at them. There was no doubt that the Annihilator was standing in his lair just from the look of the background. Skylar frowned while Oliver and Kaz just continued to stare at the screen in shock. However, they were interrupted when Skylar broke the silence.

"What do you want?!" Skylar asked in annoyance as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"For you to FACE YOUR DOOM!" The Annihilator yelled as used hand gestures to prove his point.

"Okay -" Skylar began as she pointed a fingure at the Annihilator. "- I am standing right here; you don't need to yell." Skylar explained as the Annihilator nodded his head at the thought of what she said. "But also; you called us just to tell me that?" Skylar asked with confusion as she sent the Annihilator a look.

"No." The Annihilator said with a flat tone before he got serious again. "I called to tell you that I have your little normo friend..." The Annihilator trailed before he began to do an evil laugh.

"Friend? What friend?" Skylar asked in confusion.

"Ugh! The normo your friends with; the one who works at Mighty Med." The Annihilator continued as he waved his hands around in frustration.

"Who Kaz?" Skylar questioned as she pointed to Kaz who had a blue rubber glove on his head and was laughing.

"No! No that idiot!" The Annihilator stated as he shook his head.

"Hurtful." Kaz interrupted after hearing the villain on the screen; he turned and looked at the screen. "Just because you're a villain doesn't mean you have to be mean." Kaz stated as Skylar and Oliver sent him a confused look while Kaz crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance while taking the glove off his head and sitting down.

"Yes, yes I do." The Annihilator replied as he nodded his head. "But secondly; I mean the other idiot you hang out with; the know it all." The Annihilator finished with an evil grin as Oliver frowned and looked at Skylar.

"Did he just insult me?" Oliver questioned to where only Skylar heard only for her to just rolled her eyes and turned back to the Annihilator.

"You mean Oliver?" Skylar questioned as the Annihilator nodded.

"That's right; I have him; and if you don't come alone; I'll kill him." The Annihilator replied as he did another evil laugh. Skylar waited until he was finished.

"What?! That's impossible; Oliver is standing right here with me." Skylar explained as she pointed to Oliver who was sitting nearby.

"No he isn't! I have him! Kidnapped him outside of the Domain!" The Annihilator argued while flaring his arms around.

"Well you're wrong because Oliver is literally here with me and Kaz." Skylar argued once more as he grabbed a hold of the computer screen and turned it to face Oliver. "See; say hi Oliver." Skylar stated as Oliver looked up from what he was doing and waved to the screen.

"But - " The Annihilator started as he sent a confused look at Skylar." - then who is THIS normo?!" The Annihilator questioned as he turned his computer screen,

Oliver and Kaz had joined Skylar at this point to see who the Annihilator was talking about. So; when the three friends saw the normo the Annihilator was talking about they all gasped. Mainly because they felt bad that some innocent citizen who didn't know anything about superhero's existing. Not only did they gasp because of that; but they gasped because of much the innocent normo looked a lot like Oliver. Which in this case; caused Skylar and Kaz to look at Oliver themselves.

"I don't know." Skylar replied as she frowned and sent the Annihilator a death glare. "But you're not going to hurt him and I'm not going to stand on the sidelines when someone needs my help." Skylar replied as Oliver and Kaz looked at her in shock while the Annihilator sent them an evil smile.

"See you -" The Annihilator began as Skylar closed the laptop before he could finish.

As soon as Skylar slammed the laptop shut she instantly started towards the door to the rec room. After all; before she could fight evil she did have to change into her Skylar Storm outfit. When she was finished she walked into the main lobby once more while Oliver and Kaz stared at one another before running over to her. When they ran over to her they made sure to stand in front of her so she couldn't leave. Yet, none of that stopped Skylar from trying to leave.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Skylar questioned with annoyance; she didn't have time for this.

"Protecting you." Oliver replied simply as Kaz crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

"But you don't need to protect me! I can handle myself." Skylar explained as she gestured to herself. "But that innocent kid can't! He's in danger and I need to help him." Skylar argued as the boys stared at her. "I don't care who he is but the Annihilator is holding hostage and I am going weather you like it or not!" Skylar finished as she finally stormed passed Oliver and Kaz and out towards the world. With one look at each other; Oliver and Kaz; chased after her...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter four! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Also sorry if this one kind of sucked; I wasn't sure how to bring in the Mighty Med gang and this is what I came up with. But it's okay because it helps build the story. Now you know things will be interesting in the next chapter. We will see more of Fletcher in the next chapter and the Mighty Med gang of course. Until then; thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter five will be up soon! Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Mission Rescue

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter five! Wow; thanks so much to TKDP and PurpleNicole531 for reading and reviewing every chapter I've put up! Because of you two I continue to write this story. So; this story When Worlds Unite is dedicated to the both of you! For always encouraging me to continue! Well without anything else I own nothing from Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm and I gotta say this chapter was fun to write! Warning; a lot of action a head. lol. So; without giving to much away; please enjoy chapter five! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Mission Rescue

Fletcher groaned in pain as he lifted his head. Letting his eyes flutter open he tried to make out what was going on around him. After all; he did hear voices and just by the color coming through his half closed eye lids; he could tell that he wasn't in his room. None of this made sense and suddenly Fletcher felt worried. No! Not worried; scared! This was what caused his eyes to snap open and take in his surroundings. But before he did; he did noticed one thing.

The one thing Fletcher noticed was that he was strapped down to a metal board. Freaking out on the inside he tried to wiggle his way out only to frown when he realized that his binds were super strong. After getting over the fact that he couldn't escape; he continued to look around. Instantly Fletcher learned that he was in some type of lair underground. There was the usual scary machine things and eerie lights. Both supervillains also sat nearby talking to one another.

"Well, well, well, look who's up."

"Yeah about time."

"Who are you?!" Fletcher asked trying to act brave when he knew he was failing horribly. "What do you want with me?!" Fletcher asked once more with a scared tone.

"I am the ANNIHILATOR!" The Annihilator yelled as he laughed evilly once more before turning serious. "- And I am here to destroy my arch enemy Skylar Storm which you are to bring me too - The Annihilator began as he stopped and thought to himself for a moment. " - Well, you were supposed to."

"What?" Fletcher asked once more still in confusion.

"Ugh! I mistake you for someone else and now that you know too much I can't let you lose." The Annihilator explained.

"Why not?! I barley even understand what's going on!" Fletcher argued with a frown as he tried to wiggle free from his binds once more.

"Because Skylar Storm is coming and I can finally have my chance to destroy while she watches you crumble before me!" The Annihilator continued as he started to aim his giant grey ray gun at Fletcher who gulped until he thought of something the Annihilator just said.

"Wait! Did you just say Skylar Storm?!" Fletcher asked in confusion as the Annihilator put his ray gun down.

"Yes! He did; pay attention! Gosh; normos!"

"He's right; now shut your mouth so I can destroy you!" The Annihilator stated as he held his ray gun up once more.

But as he was about to fire the rays gun a big blast excelled from the wall on the right side of the room. This caused the Annihilator to turn and Experion to jump up into action. Fletcher however squirmed even more as the explosion accrued. If this was going to be more trouble Fletcher had no idea what to think. So; since he couldn't escape very well he shut his eyes hoping all this none sense would just end. After all; he didn't want to watch himself be killed.

However that all changed when a voice filled the room...

"There's a storm coming! Skylar Storm!" Skylar yelled as she got into a fight stance.

While she finished her line Skylar jumped into action and started to lunge towards the Annihilator with full speed and force. Both Skylar and the Annihilator began to go into a full out blown battle. So far, Skylar had managed to get some hard good kicks in knocking the Annihilator's ray gun to the ground. Yet, the Annihilator had managed to strike Skylar across the face and kneed her in the stomach hard. This caused Skylar to fly backwards towards the other side of the room.

"Man -" Kaz stated as soon as he and Oliver arrived during the middle of the fight. "- I really need to work out." Kaz said in between breaths.

"Where's Skylar?!" Oliver questioned ignoring Kaz's comment. "Do you think were too late?!" Oliver questioned with worry.

However his questions were answered when Skylar came flying backwards towards them. Hearing her scream they both looked up only for Skylar to slam hard into Oliver making them both roll backwards on the ground. Groaning in pain the two sat up and looked at one another. Skylar looked away and stood as fast as she could while dusting herself off and heading towards the Annihilator once more. When she was gone Kaz came running over and helped Oliver back onto his feet.

"Guess were not." Kaz stated with a smirk only for Oliver to send him a death glare.

Both boys went quiet as Skylar used her right foot to kick the Annihilator in the side. Only the Annihilator stopped her before she could hit him and tossed her backwards causing her to fall to the ground. When she landed on the ground Skylar used her feet to swing them around and knock the Annihilator off his feet this time. Smirking as the Annihilator hit the ground; she kicked him in the side a couple of times until Experion came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Skylar can't hold them both of forever." Oliver stated to Kaz instantly. "She needs help! What do we do?!" Oliver questioned in panic as he looked at his friend.

"Don't look at me!" Kaz stated as he gestured to himself. "You're the idea guy." Kaz added with a serious tone as Oliver glared at him once more.

"I got it! - "Oliver began as Kaz interrupted him.

"You do?!" Kaz questioned with interest.

"Yes." Oliver explained as he smiled. "I can help Skylar by fighting Experion - " Oliver began as Kaz laughed.

"You? Fight Experion?" Kaz asked as he laughed and raised his eyebrow.

"I can fight Experion! After all, I do know all his weaknesses!" Oliver argued as Kaz nodded his head. "Anyway - I distract Experion and the Annihilator while you help the other kid escape." Oliver finished explaining as Kaz nodded while Kaz turned and walked towards where the hostage was being held. "Here we go." Oliver said.

Instead of moving forward though Oliver stood in place and watched as the Annihilator tackled Skylar to the ground while Experion let go of her and moved out of the way. At this point the Annihilator and Skylar were wrestling on the ground rolling around trying to thrash and kick at one another. But Skylar had managed to kick the Annihilator somewhere someone never wanted to be kicked and had time to stand. Only this time she started swinging at Experion since he swung at her first.

"Any time now." Oliver said to himself as he looked around the lair for an idea until he spotted something off to the side. Walking over to an end table Oliver grabbed one of the various types of ray guns the Annihilator had lying on the table. "HEY EXPERION! NEIL - "Oliver called making the two villains stop what they were doing and turn to him. Skylar sent him a confused look. "Yeah that's right! I know Neil's his real name!" Oliver added as both villains looked at one another.

"What do you want normo?!" The Annihilator asked in disgust before turning to Skylar. "- And I thought I told you to come alone?!" The Annihilator asked as Skylar shrugged making the Annihilator sigh and turn back to Oliver.

The Annihilator never got an answer. Instead Oliver pointed the ray gun towards them and pulled the trigger. Skylar instantly flipped out of the way knowing what was going on. She landed where Kaz and the kidnapped kid were and decided to help them while Oliver dealt with the villains. After all; both Experion and the Annihilator were busy trying to dodge the shot. Sadly they did and Experion had dodged over to Oliver and the two started hand to hand combat with Experion trying to knock the ray gun out of Oliver's hand. He did, and Oliver knew he was in deep trouble. Somehow though; he was able to block some of the punches Experion attempted.

"Who are you guys?! What's going on?!" Fletcher questioned as he watched a black hair boy and Skylar Storm attempt to free him while their friend fought Experion.

"It's okay were on your side." Skylar explained as she managed to get two of the buckles lose.

"She's right." The black hair kid answered as he unbuckled a few straps as well. "- And were gonna get you out of here as soon as we can."

"But - "Fletcher began as he looked at Skylar. "You're Skylar Storm. Superheros aren't supposed to exist; how is this possible?!" Fletcher questioned once more.

"Long story." Skylar added as she and the black haired boy got the last buckle. "There you're free." Skylar said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Fletcher stated as the two nodded.

"Kaz; get him back to Mighty Med. He'll be safe there." Skylar explained as she gestured to Fletcher.

"But what about Horace?! He won't like this." Kaz explained as Skylar rolled her eyes and turned towards Oliver, Experion, and the Annihilator.

"Just take him there! We'll deal with Horace later - "Skylar explained." - I need to help Oliver; we'll meet you back at Mighty Med. Now GO!" Skylar yelled.

For a moment Fletcher stood in confusion still until the black haired kid known as Kaz grabbed his arm and began to pull him out of the lair. However he couldn't help but look back and frown. After all; Skylar Storm and the other kid who oddly looked like him were in mid battle and it looked like they were struggling. No matter; Fletcher didn't argue. All he could do at the moment was follow Kaz and hope that the other two were going to be okay...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter five! OMG! Sort of a Cliffy! And AHHH! Kaz and Fletcher meet as well as Skylar. What's gonna happen next?! Are Skylar and Oliver going to be okay?! What about Horace?! How is gonna react to another normo in Mighty Med?! AHHH! And what about Chyna and Olive?! Have they realized that Fletcher has been missing yet?! Who knows! Answers will come soon in the next chapter so yeah! Well; until then thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter six will be coming soon and things are going to really get interesting. Until then; review! - DisneyChannelLover :)**


	6. Aftermath of the Annihilator

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway I want to explain a few things first. I know on A.N.T Farm Fletcher isn't suppose to be that smart. But I didn't like how they had him and how they treated him. So I am changing it up a bit. Of course some things will be the same; but I am making Fletcher just a little smarter then normal; at least for when it comes to superheroes. So yeah. Without anything else to say I own nothing from either Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm so please enjoy chapter six! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Aftermath of the Annihilator

Instantly the moment Kaz and the kid he helped saved walked into Mighty Med he couldn't help but roll his eyes. But as he rolled his eyes slightly he couldn't help but smile as well. Only because; the excitement on the kid's face when they entered Mighty Med only made Kaz remember when he and Oliver discovered the place.

Yet, still. Kaz had to shake his head and get back on task and find Horace. After all; he knew that Horace would be able to help them in this kind of situation even if he was going to threaten on cubing someone. So; looking around the main lobby Kaz asked people if they knew where Horace was and finally someone had told him that he was in the Rec room.

"- I can't believe that superhero's are real." The kid said as they walked down the hall towards the Rec room.

"Yeah; well believe it; because they are." Kaz replied with a sigh as they turned a corner.

" - And you and the kid who looks like me - " The kid began once more as he stopped walking which made Kaz turn and look at him. " - Are superhero's too right?"

"No -" Kaz explained as he shook his head. " - Were normos; which are people without super powers like you and I; and we work here." Kaz continued as the kid's eyes widen in amazement. "Were also the only normos to know about this place - " Kaz began as he stopped and thought. " - Well until you were brought into this." Kaz added as he turned back around and started to walk back down the hall again.

Silence came over the two as they made it too the Rec Room. Kaz pushed the door opened and smiled when he saw Horace sitting down talking to Alan. Instantly Kaz started walking over and when he did; Horace had noticed him almost instantly. With a smile on his face; Horace had walked over to them.

"Oh good. Oliver, Kaz, I really need to - "Horace began as Kaz cut him off.

"Talk to us?" Kaz asked as Horace nodded. "Yeah, well I need to talk to you too." Kaz explained as Horace nodded.

"Alright then; I'm all ears." Horace replied as he sat back in his seat as Alan sent Kaz an annoyed look from next to Horace.

"Well; firstly there's no easy way to explain this but - "Kaz began as he looked at the kid and then back at Horace again. " - This kid standing next to me; is not Oliver; it's - "Kaz began as he thought for a moment until he realized something." - I'm sorry I never actually got your name." Kaz explained with a frown.

"Oh that's okay." The kid said as he gave Kaz a slight smile. "It's Fletcher." Fletcher explained as Kaz gave him an odd look.

"Fletcher?" Kaz questioned with a slight laugh as Fletcher frowned and crossed his arms.

"Look who's talking - " Fletcher began as he narrowed his eyes at Kaz and sighed with annoyance. " - Kaz." Fletcher stated with a smirk as Kaz stopped laughing.

"Anyway -" Kaz said after sending Fletcher a look before turning serious and turning to Horace. " - The Annihilator kidnapped Fletcher thinking he was Oliver and now he and Skylar are still at the Annihilator's lair and we have no idea what is going on there or what's happening to them." Kaz explained as Fletcher nodded in understandment. "Oh, and uh, we got Fletcher to deal with as well." Kaz added as he pointed behind him to Fletcher who held up his hands in defense.

"Very well I see what you're getting at." Horace explained as he walked past Kaz and over to Fletcher. "I am Horace Diaz, owner and runner of Mighty Med -" Horace explained as Kaz face palmed to himself; that was not what he ment at all. "- Who are you and what can you do?!" Horace questioned with interest as Kaz tapped him.

"Um, yeah, I didn't mean deal with him in that kind of way." Kaz explained as Horace turned to him.

"That what kind of way did you mean?!" Horace asked with confusion as he sent Kaz a look.

"I mean the kind of way where there's an easier way to deal with him instead of cubing him since he is a normo." Kaz explained with nervousness as silence followed.

"WHAT?!" Alan questioned as he stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Horace was standing so that he was behind him.

"Yeah; he's a normo." Kaz repeated in an obvious tone.

"But you know the rules about normos." Horace explained as Kaz frowned and nodded. "Normos can't know about Mighty Med." Horace finished as he sent a look to Fletcher.

"Oh come on! Kaz knows about this place and so does this so called Oliver." Fletcher explained as he flung his arms around to prove his point. "So why can't I?! I mean; what's one more normo going to do knowing about this place?!" Fletcher questioned with interest looking at Kaz hoping he'd back him up.

"Good point." Kaz added as he turned and looked at Horace while placing a hand on his shoulder. "- And besides he might be useful. He does seem to know a lot about superheroes like we do." Kaz explained as Fletcher nodded and smiled.

"It's true -" Fletcher explained with excitement. "- I mean before I was kidnapped my friend Angus and I were arguing about which superhero between Solar Flare and Skylar Storm was better at the Domain." Fletcher finished as Kaz's eyes widen with surprise.

"You were at the Domain?!" Kaz questioned as Fletcher nodded.

"Yeah; that's where our school is meeting every time we meet for our field trip." Fletcher explained. "Why? Do you know the place?!" Fletcher questioned with interest.

"Totally. That's where Oliver and I hang with our friends all the time." Kaz explained as the two high fived one another.

"Hm...A superhero lover seems like a bright kid...aright I'm convinced." Horace exclaimed as Kaz and Fletcher smiled as Horace turned to face them. "I will give Fletcher a trial test like I did with you and Oliver; and you two are responsible for Fletcher." Horace explained as the two nodded.

"WHAT?!" Alan questioned once more making everyone turn to him. "NO! NO MORE NORMOS! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO DEAL WITH TWO! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THREE!" Alan yelled as he flared his arms around to prove his point. "I'M GOING TO WRITE A COMPLAINT!" Alan yelled as he stormed out of the room leaving Horace, Kaz and Fletcher too look at one another with confusion in silence. Kaz had broken the silence after Alan had vanished.

"Alright I guess -" Kaz began as he was cut off.

"HELP!" A voice screamed making all three turn to the doors of the Rec Room.

As soon as Kaz, Fletcher and Horace turned to the doors they were shocked at what they saw. Skylar was limping in while trying to balance Oliver on her side. She had one of his arms draped over her shoulders and she was struggling to carry him. All three ran over and helped the two of them.

"Skylar are you okay?!" Horace questioned as Skylar nodded as he helped sit down.

"What happened to you guys?!" Kaz questioned as he and Fletcher laid Oliver down on one of the Rec Room couches.

"When you left with that kid -" Skylar began as she gestured to Fletcher. "- I went back to help Oliver only for the Annihilator to knock me down. At first I braced myself for pain when I found out he was pinning me down." Skylar explained as she frowned. "But it never came - "Skylar continued as she groaned and placed her head in her hands. " - Instead I open my eyes to see Oliver on the Annihilator's back trying to tackle him down." Skylar added as she sighed.

"Let me guess; the Annihilator tossed him off?" Kaz asked as Skylar nodded and frowned.

"Yup." Skylar added as she popped the "p". "Right into the side of the wall causing him to hit his head and go unconscious." Skylar finished as she glanced over at Oliver with worry only to see his body lying still with his eyes closed. "Is he going to be okay?!" Skylar asked with hope.

"I can assure you that Oliver will be okay." Horace explained as Skylar sighed with relief. "We will need to move him to a bed and do a few tests on him just to make sure no perminate damage was caused." Horace continued. "So, Kaz, Fletcher - could you help me by taking Oliver to room 3D?" Horace asked as the two boys nodded their heads. "Skylar; you come also; I need to do some test on you since you were in the fight as well. Plus we need to see what's wrong with your leg since your limping." Horace finished as Skylar nodded.

So together everyone headed to room 3D. Horace helped Skylar walk as Kaz and Fletcher had trouble carrying Oliver through Mighty Med. It was a lot harder then it sounded and both boys were honestly just happy when they did finally make it to the patient room. Setting Oliver down on the bed; Horace helped Skylar sit as well.

"What now?!" Kaz asked with interest as Horace walked over to a table that had a bunch of equipment.

"Now I will test both Skylar and Oliver to make sure their okay and you two can go home for the day." Horace explained as Kaz looked at him in shock.

"What?! You expect me to go home when both of my friends are hurt?! I don't think so!" Kaz stated in defense as he frowned.

"I do; because if you don't your parents will get worried about you." Horace explained as Kaz sent him a look.

"But what about Oliver?! Won't his mom get worried about him?!" Fletcher asked with interest as he and Kaz looked at Horace.

"Nope." Horace explained. "Because I'm gonna tell his mom that he's staying the night at your house for a few days." Horace explained as Kaz just looked at him.

"Alright then -" Fletcher began as he sighed. "- I guess we can head home." Fletcher began as he looked at his watch. "After all; it is - OH SHOT!" Fletcher yelled suddenly causing Skylar, Kaz and Horace to jump and look at him with confusion and worry.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Kaz questioned with worry as Fletcher looked up at him.

"It's ten o clock!" Fletcher stated with fright. "I was supposed to meet my school at the Domain at nine! And I don't even know how to get there!" Fletcher continued.

"Hey -" Kaz began as he grabbed a hold of Fletcher's shoulders. "- it's okay. We can go; I know how to get there." Kaz explained as he turned to Horace and Skylar. "I am going to take Fletcher back to his group and go home. Skylar, Horace, I'll be back tomorrow and you make sure you tell Oliver's mom that he's staying at my house." Kaz explained as he used hand gestures while he talked.

"Of course Kaz! See you tomorrow! And Fletcher, remember you can't tell anyone about Mighty Med and I hope to see you here tomorrow as well." Horace explained as Fletcher nodded.

"I'll defiantly try to be here." Fletcher said as he smiled.

"Okay; good." Kaz said as he grabbed Fletcher's wrist. "Now come on; we got to get going." Kaz said as the two began to leave.

Even though Kaz hated to leave his best friend when he was hurt he had no choice. Mainly; because of Horace's commands and because of their new friend Fletcher. After all; if they didn't get Fletcher back now who knows what his school would do to find him. So; together the two ran out of the hospital and towards the Domain...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter six! And oh; I wonder how Chyna and Olive are going to react to Fletcher being missing? Do they know yet? Have they done anything about it? Well you'll about to find out! Also I know your thinking; wouldn't Horace question on why Fletcher and Oliver look at lot a like? Well; he isn't at the moment because so much is going on. But when Oliver and Fletcher meet for real, for real, there will be a whole lot of questions then. So until the next chapter I would like to thank you all for reading. Chapter seven will be up soon! Until then, review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Domain Meetings

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Aw thanks so much to TKDP and PurpleNicole531 for the reviews from every chapter so far it means a lot! You guys are AWESOME! Because of that I keep updating for you! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm so yeah. Also I want to let you know that some new villains appear in this chapter (evil laugh; I mean what?!) So if you haven't seen the Mighty Med episode Livin the Dream you might want to do that or you will be lost. Anyway thanks again and please enjoy chapter seven! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Domain Meetings

Fletcher ran behind Kaz as fast as he could as they made their way to the Domain. When they did finally make it to the Domain they slowed down and began to catch their breath before heading in. As they stood there and caught their breath Fletched snuck a glance at Kaz and still tried to take in everything that had happen in the last few hours. All of this had been crazy and now his life was about to get even crazier than usual and Fletcher knew that nothing was going to change that.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" Kaz asked suddenly making Fletcher snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah -" Fletcher said as he nodded. "- At least until tomorrow hopefully." Fletcher explained as he and Kaz shook hands.

"Right! Hopefully we'll see you tomorrow." Kaz stated with a smile as he turned to the Domain. "Now come on! Someone must be inside waiting for you!" Kaz stated with hope as he walked over to the doors and opened them. Fletcher smiled to himself as he followed Kaz inside. However; before Fletcher got far he was pulled into a hug.

"FLETCHER!"

It was his friend Chyna Parks and girlfriend Olive Doyel. Both were squeezing him like there was no tomorrow and Fletcher was honestly starting to lose oxygen quickly. Finally his friends let go and he instantly noticed that the two has big smiles on their faces. That was all he managed to notice because they started booming him with questions.

"Where were you?! What happened?!" Olive questioned fastly trying to calm herself down.

"Yeah we were about to call the police!" Chyna explained as she flung her arms around to empathize her point.

"It's okay guys I promise." Fletcher explained with a slight smile. "I just had a little mishap with some direction issues that's all." Fletcher finished.

"Well; were just glad you okay." Chyna stated with a smile. "Group hug!" Chyna called as she, Olive and Fletcher all pulled into another hug.

However as they pulled into a hug Chyna had opened her eyes and noticed another boy standing almost right behind Fletcher. It was the boy who had come in with their friend. Chyna had noticed that he was about their height and their age. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The kid was wearing a red and black flannel shirt and a pair of black jeans along with black tennis shoes. Chyna also noticed that he was looking at the Skylar Storm cut out board that was displaced.

"Who's he?" Chyna asked with interest as she pointed to the boy when they pulled out of then hug. Olive and Fletcher both turned to see who she was talking.

"Oh -" Fletcher began as he walked over to the boy. "- Guys this is Kaz." Fletcher introduced as he gestured to the boy making him look up at them.

"Hello." Kaz replied while waving to the girls.

"Kaz; this is my friend Chyna and my girlfriend Olive." Fletcher finished introducing as Chyna and Olive waved back.

"Well it was nice to meet you all but I have to leave." Kaz explained with a frown as he turned to Fletcher and smiled. "See you around maybe?" Kaz asked.

"Of course." Fletcher said as the two shook hands again. "Hey and uh; thanks again for the help." Fletcher said as Kaz.

"You bet." Kaz said as he turned towards the door of the Domain. "Well; see you around; bye guys nice meeting you!" Kaz finished as he waved goodbye and left.

All three watched Kaz leave and then turned to one another in an awkward silence. But their silence didn't last long because Fletcher began to look around the comic store only to notice that it was pretty much empty. It was odd because their school was supposed to be here but they weren't.

"Where's everyone at?" Fletcher asked with confusion as he turned back to his friends.

"Back at the hotel." Chyna explained as she gestured towards the door. "Mr Grande told us to wait here for you to come back." Chyna finished explaining with a sigh.

"Speaking of which; he told us to tell you to be prepared to have a little chat when you got back." Olive explained as Fletcher groaned and frowned.

"I should've figured that much." Fletcher stated as he, Olive and Chyna laughed. "Now come on; let's get back to the hotel; there probably worried about us." Fletcher explained as the friends turned to the door and began to leave. "Plus; I am tired." Fletcher added as the girls laughed again at him.

All three walked out of the Domain and headed right for the hotel their school was staying in. However as they walked away neither one of them noticed two men dressed in all black walking right where they had been. One was a taller man and the other was a shorter heavier man in comparison.

"Why are we here? That kid didn't turn out to be Quimby Fletcher."

"Because our boss still wants us to find him. He has to be around here somewhere."

"Maybe we could ask someone?"

"Ask someone?! Are you and idiot!? Wait -"

"What?!"

"- Asking someone might not be a bad idea."

"Well then."

"What?"

"Nothing - Now come on; let's go inside and see what we can figure out."

By this point both men had walked into the Domain only to see it empty. The only thing they noticed were two identical twins standing at the checkout counter getting ready to end for the night. But when the two men walked up to the counter the twins seemed to have noticed since they looked up at the two.

"I am sorry but were about to close up for the night." Wallace explained as he looked the two men over in front of him.

"Well lucky for you we won't be here long."

"Really?!" Wallace and Clyde asked at the same time with confusion.

"Yeah; all we need is some help with something and then we'll be on our way."

"Well then; what can we help you with?!" Clyde asked with interest.

"This latest issue of the new Tecton comic is written by someone named Quimby Fletcher."

"- And we were wondering if you could help us find the real Quimby Fletcher?"

"Quimby Fletcher?" Wallace stated in thought. "No sorry we don't know any Quimby Fletcher." Wallace explained with a slight frown.

"But we do know a Fletcher." Clyde added as Wallace looked at him and realized what he was talking about.

"You do?"

"Yup; he was just here with his friends; you missed him." Clyde explained as the two men frowned.

"We did?!"

"Sorry." Wallace explained.

"Well do you know any other way we can get a hold of this Fletcher kid to see if he's the guy were looking for?"

"No; no; sorry." Clyde apologized again.

"Do you know any information about this kid?!"

"Actually we do!" Clyde exclaimed with excitement a little which was kind of odd.

"We do?!" Wallace asked as Clyde nodded and turned to the two men in front of him.

"All I know is that he was hanging around with two other girls and that he knew someone we know very well." Clyde explained. "Oh and he was here with his school."

"I see; I see." - "Lucky for you that was all the information we needed; so thank you."

"You are welcome." Wallace stated as he walked over to the door of the Domain. "Now if you excuse us; we are closing for the night and we would like you to leave please." Wallace continued as he opened the door and gestured to it. Both men looked at one another and then at Wallace and began to leave.

As soon as the two men left Wallace and Clyde had put the close sing up on the Domain. But that wasn't what mattered at the moment. What mattered at the moment were the two men who were looking for someone; and thanks to Wallace and Clyde they had somewhat of an idea on where to look for this kid.

Now all they had to do was update their boss and stick around for the night to wait for morning. It was then they both knew they would strike...

* * *

 **A/N - Uh oh; looks like more trouble is coming. Anyway how was this one? Good? Bad? And oh; Kaz got to meet Chyna and Olive yeah! Anyway will these guys find who their looking for? Or will they fail? I don't know. Oh wait I do; lol. Well; either way thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter eight will be up soon! Thanks again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Bad Guys

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews guys! It means a lot and because of that I am updating! So yeah! Anyway in this chapter some action happens but not a lot but some does so yeah. More thing will happen in the next chapter so bare with me. Without saying anything else I own nothing from Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm so please enjoy chapter eight!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Bad Guys

When morning came Fletcher had gotten away from his school as fast as he could to meet up with his new friend Kaz. However it had been hard to leave because Olive and Chyna had wanted to hang out with him for the day and Fletcher felt guilt when he lied to them saying he had homework to catch up on.

Honestly he was surprised that they had believed him.

So that was why Fletcher had ran into the Domain that morning and stopped to catch his breath. Looking around he frowned when he saw that Kaz hadn't arrived yet. But Fletcher figured he either got caught up at home; or was still trying to get out of bed. After all it was ten in the morning.

Yet for some reason none of that bothered Fletcher. It was okay if Kaz wasn't there yet only because Fletcher had taken this time to re-think everything that had happened so far. Yesterday had been a pretty wacky amazing day. First he had been kidnapped and then he found out superhero's were real!

Like; how often does that happen?! He still couldn't get over the fact!

Speaking of superheroes. Fletcher had smiled when he saw the cut out card board of Solar Flare again. Only this time as he looked at the cut board cut out he imagined the real Solar Flare that he actually meet the other day. He was so caught up the thoughts about the recent events he didn't even notice a hand going on his shoulder.

"Hey -"

"I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!" Fletcher shouted as he freaked out and instantly jumped around getting into an awkward fighting stance.

"- Dude relax; it's just me." Kaz explained making Fletcher sigh in relief when he looked and noticed his new friend.

"Oh good." Fletcher stated with a smile and then frowned. "But dude! Don't scare me like that!" Fletcher stated suddenly making Kaz frown as well.

"Sorry didn't know you were freaked so easily." Kaz explained as Fletcher sighed.

"Yeah well I am." Fletcher stated as he glared at Kaz and crossed his arms.

"Whatever -" Kaz replied as he waved Fletcher off and turned towards the door of the Domain. " - Now come on! Skylar called me and told me that Oliver woke up!"

"He's awake?!" Fletcher asked with excitement and a smile.

"Yeah and he's waiting for us at Mighty Med." Kaz finished explaining. "So; let's go!" Kaz stated once again.

Fletcher didn't need to be told twice. Without hesitation he followed Kaz out of the Domain and towards Mighty Med. But as they walked out of the store they both had bumped into something; more like someone. This was when the two looked up and instantly backed up while looking at one another in worry. Kaz was the first to speak.

"Y-You guys?! What are you d-doing here?!" Kaz questioned with a hint of fright in his voice. Kaz knew these guys?! Now Fletcher was really confused.

"What do you think we're doing here stupid?! We're looking for the real Quimby Fletcher." One of the guys explained.

It was then Fletcher's head snapped up. At the mention of his name Fletcher was going to admit that he was a little freaked out and a little confused. However Fletcher didn't get a chance to say anything again because the two guys in front of them had stepped forward making Fletcher and Kaz step backwards.

"Okay just because your evil doesn't mean you have to be mean about it." Kaz complained as Fletcher shook his head and rolled his eye.

"Whatever - " The second men said as he turned to face Fletcher with interest." - Are you the one were looking for? Are you Quimby Fletcher?" The second men asked.

"Um; sorry but I don't know a Quimby Fletcher." Fletcher explained as he gave the two an odd look. It was really weird to lie about his name like that.

"Really?" The first men asked as he took a step closer to them. "Because something tells me you're lying." The first men explained.

By this point silence came over the four and Fletcher had found himself glancing over at Kaz. As he looked at Kaz, Fletcher noticed that his friends eyes had been glued onto the two men in front of them this whole time. Before Fletcher had a full chance to even say something back to the guy Kaz was pushing him to the ground.

Suddenly being pushed to the ground made Fletcher look up in shock. When he looked up he frowned for he understood why Kaz had pushed him. The two men that had been in front of them were now grabbing a hold of Kaz's arms while Kaz tried to break free. For a moment there Fletcher had really thought Kaz was a goner.

Well that was until Kaz had kicked one of the guys right in that area no one wanted to be kicked in. The guy howled in pain and dropped Kaz as Kaz kneed the other in the stomach. Instantly as soon as he was let go Kaz ran over to Fletcher and helped him up. Both boys turned towards the direction of Mighty Med and began to run.

However as the two ran to one end of the street the two bad guys who they had been talking to and who had started attacking them had appeared in front of them. Well one of them did. This caused Fletcher and Kaz to stop running and turn the other way only to stop once more; for that exit was blocked by the second guy.

"What do we do now?!" Fletcher questioned as he and Kaz watched the two guys close in on them from both directions.

"I don't know!" Kaz stated with a hint of panic in his voice as silence came over the two of them.

"You two might as well give up! You've got nowhere to go!" The first men yelled as he grinned evilly.

"Aw man; if Oliver were here; he'd think of a way to get us out." Kaz muttered to Fletcher who just frowned.

"Maybe we need to think of our own way out." Fletcher explained as he saw the two men close in on them even more.

"- And I think I have an idea!" Kaz stated suddenly as he had looked around the rode they were on which was the same rode the Domain was on.

"Which is?!" Fletcher questioned as he gestured for Kaz to go on. After all these guys were closeing in little by little.

"We need to make a break for it." Kaz explained as he grabbed onto Fletcher's shoulder and gestured in front of them making Fletcher look at him in confusion.

"What?!" Fletcher asked in confusion.

"I said we need to make a break for it." Kaz repeated. "There are two and two right? If I go one way and you go the other each guy will choose one to go after." Kaz explained as Fletcher looked at him like he was crazy. Although in a way Fletcher did have to admit that it was a smart idea.

"But what do we do if that happens?!" Fletcher asked with interest.

"We lose them." Kaz explained. "No matter how far you have to run you lose them - " Kaz finished explaining.

"Alright sounds like a plan." Fletcher explained as Kaz smiled and the two stood a little apart from one another.

"Give it up now!" The second called breaking the silence that followed Fletcher and Kaz as they broke apart from their huddle.

"Yeah cause if you come peacefully we'll promise nothing will happen!" The first guy called while slightly laughing evilly.

"Yeah right!" Kaz yelled back with a frown as he looked back and forth. "RUN!" Kaz shouted instantly.

Fletcher had been confused at first until Kaz pushed off of him and ran down the opposite way of the rode. It was then Fletcher remembered Kaz's plan and turned to run himself pass the guy who was blocking his way just like Kaz had done. Soon enough Fletcher found himself running faster than he knew he could run.

While running Fletcher had no idea where he was even going. After all he didn't really know the area well and he couldn't lead the bad guy to his friends. Ugh! Since when did running away become so frustrating?! Shaking that thought from his head Fletcher did think of places he knew and instantly thought of Mighty Med.

Before he could even think of going to Mighty Med he was going to have to remember where it was and ditch the bad guy first. Great just great.

This had just gotten a whole lot harder then it needed to be...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter eight! OMG! Cliffy! I know I am mean lol. Anyway what did you think? Good? Bad? I wonder what will happen now? Will Fletcher and Kaz lose these guys? Will Fletcher find his own way to Mighty Med?! So any questions! Well; chapter nine will be up soon and ohh Oliver is awake! Yeah! Until chapter nine thanks so for reading and please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Possible Dangers

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are amazing! So thanks to TKDP, PurpleNicole531 and CraftyWott for the reviews! Because of you guys I am updating! Now this is a really long chapter normally my chapters are around two thousand words but this chapter is around three thousand. I don't know it just turned out that way when I wrote it. But you're not complaining; more for you to read and love! So a lot happens in this which I hope you like it! Without saying anything else I own nothing from Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Possible Dangers

Fletcher continued running as he turned down what felt like his fifth corner until he ran into an unfamiliar building to hide and catch his breath. However as he looked up from catching his breath Fletcher was honestly shocked to see where he had ended up. In front of his eyes; was what appeared to the main lobby of the local hospital.

So as he started to walk around a bit and look around Fletcher couldn't help but feel like something about this place seemed familiar. Even though there were no superhero's walking around and no Mighty Med sing Fletcher still couldn't shake the familiar feeling off. After walking around for about twenty minutes he was ready

Well; that was until he walked into the waiting room and noticed someone in a tall tan coat and black hat walking into what appeared to be a janitor's closet. Fletcher's first instinct was to follow. Something about the man in the tan coat and black hat seemed really familiar as well. So; he followed him.

But when Fletcher did follow the man into the closet he realized the man in the tan coat and black hat had vanished just like that. Confusion came over him as Fletcher looked around trying to figure what just even happened in the first place. After all; he was still getting use to everything else that had happened the last few days!

"That's it I'm calling for help!"

With that stated out loud too no one in particular Fletcher pulled out his cell phone looking through his contacts. If he was going to call someone; it would be Kaz for a few reasons. One; he wanted to make sure that Kaz was okay and lost the bad guy like he did. Two; he wanted to know if Kaz would be able to help him out somehow.

Just as he was about to hit diel; his phone started to ring and Fletcher frowned and sighed when he looked at the caller id. It was Olive.

With a frown (from guilt) and a sigh (from annoyance) he hit the enter button and held it up too his ear.

"Hello?" Fletcher asked as he continued looking around the janitor's closet he was in.

"Fletcher!? - "Olive began with slight happiness, excitement, anger, and annoyance." - Fletcher!? Where are you!?" Olive questioned once more.

"Honestly I have no idea." Fletcher explained as he stepped backwards more into the closet.

"Well wherever you are you need to come back to the hotel. Everyone is looking for you!" Olive explained with worry in her voice.

"They are!? Who!? And why!?" Fletcher questioned with a frown.

"Yes, Mr. Grundy, Winter, Chyna, Angus and I are because we have that meeting with the Apple company store today." Olive finished explaining on the other line.

"WHAT!? That's today!?" Fletcher questioned as he face palmed and sighed.

"Yes! It's today and were getting ready to leave for it! That's why everyone is looking for you." Olive explained once more.

"Okay, okay, I will try and meet you guys there." Fletcher explained as he turned his back towards the door of the closet and faced the back wall. "I just have to take care of some busniess first; I have to make sure a friend of mine is okay." Fletcher finished as he herd Olive sigh on the other line again.

"Fletch - What's going on!?" Olive asked with interest and worry. "You've been acting funny since the night we've arrived in PA." Olive added.

"Nothing I promise Olive." Fletcher added.

"Are you sure? You keep blowing us off and you're not showing up too meet with the school like were supposed to." Olive continued as Fletcher frowned. Suddenly he really started feeling bad. His thoughts were interrupted by Olive again. "What are you with that Kaz kid!? Is that it; you found someone better than us!?" Olive questioned.

"What!? No!" Fletcher stated suddenly in defense. "I'm not even with Kaz and no one is better then you guys trust me! Just some important things came up." Fletcher explained with a frown. "I will leave now and meet you guys at the Apple store and - " Fletcher began to explain as he turned to leave.

However as he turned to leave he had started to trip on a bucket that was on the floor. So in order to stop himself from falling he reached his hand up and grabbed onto something to hold him up. Or to at least break his fall easier. But the object he had grabbed onto was a plunger on the maid cart.

Instantly the plunger moved and when it did a bright light came from behind Fletcher which made him automatically turn around. Looking at where the light was from; Fletcher was instantly memorized when he saw a panel suddenly on the wall behind him with a mixed up puzzle with some type of pattern on it.

"Fletcher - !?" Olive questioned after getting tired of the awkward silence that had followed between them.

"Yeah; I'm gonna have to call you back." Fletcher explained as he hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket.

Even though he hung up on Olive with knowing the fact that she was going to chew him out later made him focus even more on what was going on in front of him. For some reason as he looked at the thing in front of him he reached his hand up and began to unscramble the puzzle in front of him. When he got it; it went away.

"Whoa - " Fletcher breathed as he watched the wall before him suddenly split into two and open up into some type of hospital.

Walking into the hospital Fletcher looked around once more and instantly noticed the big "M" on the wall to his left. Instantly he cheered to himself. He had done it! He had found Mighty Med and was now able to get to Oliver and Skylar for help. Also; he knew it was Mighty Med because of all the superhero's waking around.

Just as he was about to ask some superhero's if they had known where Oliver or Skylar were Fletcher had spotted Horace across the room with another superhero. This superhero was Ally Cat and it seemed like he was working on her. Soon enough Fletcher had started walking right over to Horace with a smile on his face.

"Hey Horace I - " Fletcher began as he reached Horace only for Horace too cut him off.

"- Not now! I am in the middle of trying to fix Ally Cat's arm. She broke it in a fight with Wicked Kitty." Horace explained with a frown as he turned to face Fletcher and smiled when he saw him. "But it's good to know that you made it here! I was starting to worry you weren't going to show." Horace added.

"I always planned on it." Fletcher explained. "But when Kaz and I were on our way earlier we got stopped by these two lackeys and they started to chase us."

"Really?" Horace asked with a frown as Fletcher nodded.

"Yeah -" Fletcher finished as he sighed. " - But speaking of Kaz; you haven't seen him come in yet have you?" Fletcher asked with hope in his voice.

"No." Horace explained as he shook his head and frowned again. "Sorry. I haven't seen him. But; Skylar and Oliver are in room 239 if you want to see them." Horace explained as Fletcher frowned at first but then smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright; I will go see them." Fletcher explained as he sighed, turned and began to walk off towards the room Horace gave him...

...

Olive frowned as she closed her phone and placed it in her pocket. Honestly she was not in a good mood at all. First Fletcher had to run off this morning to catch up on some homework. Then he blows that off too hang with that new kid Kaz and lies saying he wasn't with Kaz, and now he blew her off on the phone call.

Yeah, she was mad. Which was why Olive growled a little, stomped her foot, and threw her phone onto the ground. Olive crossed her arms and glared at the cell phone as it bounced onto the floor and against the side of the building and back onto the floor again. Looking up; she had noticed she was standing outside of the Domain.

"Tell me why we're here again?" Angus questioned with slight confusion as the group stopped in front of the main entrance.

"Were here because were looking for Fletcher and we know he was here last." Chyna explained as she sighed. "Plus; that creepy Mime was following us." Chyna added as she frowned and shuddered like Angus and Olive did at the thought.

"Even if this was the last place we knew Fletcher was at; what makes you think he'd still be here?" Angus asked with interest.

"I don't know; but I do know that this is a good place to start." Chyna added as Olive nodded in agreement.

"Besides; maybe we can ask someone if they've seen him." Olive added as she sighed. "I mean; I did just get off the phone with him; so we know he's still around."

"She has a point." Chyna added as she waved a finger at Olive while she looked at Angus.

"Alright; say we wanted to ask someone for help. Who would we ask?" Angus asked with interest as he looked around the street they were on.

To be fair the street they were on was where the Domain was and usually the Domain wasn't very busy. So it would be rare if there was someone walking alongside the street. However in an odd luck Chyna, Olive and Angus had spotted a short chubby man with a blue and black outfit standing not too far down the street.

"Well; what about him?" Olive asked while pointing to the mysterious shorter man.

"I don't know Olive; he doesn't look very friendly." Chyna stated as she eyed the man with slight interest and

"Don't worry I am sure it will be fine! After all; he might be our only hope." Olive explained as she waved Chyna off and started walking over to the man anyway.

This left Chyna and Angus no choice but to follow Olive as she headed towards the strange creepy man standing not too far from them. Walking over the three friends calmly approved the man in the black and blue outfit and waited for him to raise his head and notice them. When he did, he was the first one to break the silence.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah um; hi -" Olive began with slight ease. " - My name is Olive Doyle and my friends and I are sort of looking for another one of our friends and was wondering if you had seen him by chance?" Olive explained and asked with hope as she tried to send a smile only for it to turn out lopsided.

"I don't know. Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. It would be easier if I had a name or a description."

"Oh; well his name is Fletcher Quimby." Chyna explained as Olive and Angus nodded in agreement. " - And he's about as tall as us; with short brown hair, brown eyes, always wears colored skinny jeans and a solid colored shirt." Chyna explained as the man grinned at her slightly. It made her get a bad feeling.

"Fletcher Quimby!? Yeah I know a Fletcher Quimby; he was here not too long ago with some other kid; you missed him."

"Really!? I knew it! I knew he had been with Kaz!" Olive stated with annoyance as she sighed in anger and crossed her arms.

"Okay then - " Chyna said with a look." - Anyway; do you maybe have an idea on where he and this kid could have possibly gone?" Chyna asked with interest.

"Actually yes I do. If you want; I can take you to where he went."

"Yeah! - "Chyna stated in excitement and happiness until how loud she realized she had been and calmed down a bit. " - I mean yeah; that would be great. Right Olive?" Chyna asked as she turned and looked at Olive who smiled and nodded as well.

"It would be." Olive added as the two turn and looked at Angus who nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! Well why don't you three just follow me and I will take you to your friend."

So; with that said the three friends nodded and murmured in agreement all while getting ready to follow the man. However when they did start finally walking the strange man lead the way to make sure neither one of them could see his face. After all; if they had; they would've seen the evil smirk coming across his face...

...

Entering the room Horace had directed him too Fletcher had put on a smile when he instantly saw Skylar Storm on a hospital chair at the other side of the room. Next to her was a bed and on the bed was Oliver. Oliver was also sitting up and wide awake as well. It seemed to Fletcher that the two were talking to one another.

"Hey -" Fletcher stated when he walked up to the two hoping to not interrupt them.

"Hey! I'm glad you could make it!" Skylar stated with a smile on her face. It seemed like he had nothing to worry about.

"Me too." Fletcher said with a smile as well as he glance over at Oliver. "How are you feeling?" Fletcher asked with interest.

"Good." Oliver explained with happiness. "I can get out of this bed today." Oliver explained with a smile as Fletcher laughed to himself.

"Well that's good to hear. I'm really glad you're okay; I would've felt bad if you got hurt because of me." Fletcher explained.

"Nah it would've been fine; these kind of things happen to us all the time; right Skylar!?" Oliver asked as he and Fletcher turned to Skylar who nodded in agreement.

"True that." Skylar stated as all three of them laughed.

"But no; I'm seriously glad you're okay." Fletcher added once more hoping to get his point over to Oliver.

"Well thanks; me too." Oliver said with a smile again. "I just have one question though; who are you? And why did the Annihilator come after you?" Oliver asked.

"For starters; my name is Fletcher Quimby -" Fletcher introduced making Oliver's eyes widen at the name. "- Secondly; I think the Annihilator came after me because he thought I was you." Fletcher finished explaining as he gestured between him and Oliver who was now clearly thinking about what Fletcher had told him.

"I guess that makes sense." Oliver explained. "But why do you look like me?" Oliver questioned with interest.

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing." Fletcher explained as silence came over the three until Fletcher thought of something. "But since were on the subject of my name; has either one of you seen Kaz or has heard from him by chance?" Fletcher asked with interest and hope as Skylar and Oliver shook their heads.

"No; and why would that have something to do with your name?" Skylar explained and asked in confusion as she sent Fletcher a look.

"Well Kaz and I were on our way here when we ran into two guy's clamming they were looking for a Quimby Fletcher." Fletcher began to explain as he noticed Oliver and Skylar send each other glance. "They started closing in on us and Kaz told us to run different ways so both guys wouldn't chase us. We did; and now I've lost him."

"Wait! Two guys were looking for Quimby Fletcher!?" Oliver asked in slight panic as Fletcher nodded and thought for a moment.

"Isn't that was I just said?" Fletcher asked in confusion.

"Yes but were either one of these guys short, tall, and kind of creepy looking?" Oliver asked as Fletcher nodded.

"Um; yeah." Fletcher replied with a frown.

"Oh no - this is not good." Oliver stated as he suddenly tossed the hospital blanket to the side; sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed to reach for his cell phone which was sitting on the end table next to him.

"What do you mean this isn't good and what are you doing!?" Fletcher questioned; he was pretty sure Oliver shouldn't be getting out of bed yet.

"Calling Kaz! If you two ran into those guys and he still hasn't showed up yet; then who knows what kind of danger Kaz might be in!" Oliver explained.

"But Oliver - " Skylar began as she tried to stop himself from putting to much strain on his body. " - You won't be able to do anything yet; the doctors won't let you leave until later tonight anyway." Skylar finished.

"I don't care! Kaz is in possible trouble we need to help him!" Oliver explained as he finally reached his phone; opened it; and began to dial Kaz's number.

"Alright fine; you call Kaz; I will get Horace and explain the situation and you - " Skylar began as she stopped and turned to Fletcher who smiled. " - I don't know; make sure Oliver doesn't hurt himself."

"Yes mam!" Fletcher stated as he saluted Skylar who smiled.

"I like him." Skylar stated as she got up from her seat next to the bed and patted Fletcher on the shoulder. "Stick around will ya?" Skylar asked.

"Um; sure." Fletcher replied with slight confusion.

"Awesome!" Skylar stated while walking right past Fletcher and leaving him and Oliver along in the room.

Standing there in confusion Fletcher shook his head and turned back to Oliver who was now holding the phone up to his ear waiting as it rang. However as the phone rang Fletcher couldn't help but look Oliver over once more and go back to the question he had asked earlier. Why do you look like me? It has been the same thing Fletcher had been thinking since he had first seen Oliver. But his thoughts had been interrupted.

Fletcher's thoughts were interrupted because Oliver had growled slightly in annoyance; slammed his phone closed; and tossed to the side on the floor in anger. Just by that movement Fletcher could tell that Oliver had not gotten a hold of Kaz and that the phone call had mostly gone to voice mail. Yup; he knew it. Kaz was in danger and now that horrible feeling was starting to come to him.

All Fletcher could hope for was that they would find Kaz and hope that he was okay...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter three! Wow that was a long chapter wasn't it!? Anyway omg a lot is happening! What is going to happen to Chyna, Olive and Angus!? What about Kaz!? Where is he and is okay!? OMG! So many questions and why do Fletcher and Oliver look alike!? Any guesses!? Anyway lol thanks so much for reading sorry if the ending was lame couldn't think of a way to end the chapter lol. But oh well. So; chapter ten will be up soon and until then thanks again and please remember to review! Thanks so much! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Plans and Findings

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter ten! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter because of you guys I made it this far with this story so thank you! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter not much but it helps leads up to everything that is going to happen. So yeah; kind of a story builder but most of these chapters are. Well without giving too much away I will let you read for yourself. I own nothing from Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm so please enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Plans and Findings

Chyna, Olive and Angus continued to follow the man they had talked to so they could find their friend. However as they walked; they started going around a few blocks until they reached an old abandon building. When they arrived and noticed the odd building Chyna, Olive and Angus glanced at one another with worry.

"Um; excuse mister; but are you sure this is where you saw Fletcher?" Olive asked with confusion and interest as she raised an eyebrow.

The man had stopped and frowned before he spoke up.

"Yeah I saw your friend run in here with some other boy earlier." Then man explained as Olive frowned.

"I guess that makes sense since he was with Kaz." Olive explained as Chyna and Angus looked at her with a funny look. "What!? All I mean is that if the two were together then they would have ended up at the same place right?" Olive questioned with interest hoping she was right.

"I don't know Olive -" Chyna began as she made a creeped out look on her face. "- Something about this situation doesn't seem right at all." Chyna finished.

"She's right you know." Angus added making Olive raise an eyebrow at them while crossing her arms.

"Oh really? And why is Chyna right?" Olive questioned with interest as she tapped her foot against the ground.

"For starters; I'm pretty sure Fletcher and Kaz specially Fletcher wouldn't go to an old abandon building - " Angus explained as he gestured to the building in front of them making Olive and Chyna look at it once more. " - Secondly; this guy is giving me a bad vibe; we should leave now and find Fletcher on our own." Angus finished.

"I may agree with you on the guy but what about Fletcher?" Olive asked once more in defense. "He has ended up in odd places before." Olive pointed out as Chyna gave her a look which indicated she was slightly agreeing and slightly thinking about what Olive said. "May I remind you the Lexi closet incident." Olive finished. "That was an odd incident indeed." Chyna replied as she turned fully and looked at Olive. "Seriously though Olive; you may have a point but none of this feels right." Chyna finished as she frowned while Angus nodded in agreement. Olive was about to argue once more until the man they had followed came over and interrupted them.

"Is everything okay over here kiddos?" The man asked with slight interest with an eyebrow raise making the three friends look at him slightly insulted.

"Um; yeah; everything is fine." Chyna replied as Olive and Angus nodded this time. "We just were talking about how we'd like to thank you for helping us lead us to our missing friend; but we can take it from here; so thank you." Chyna explained as she used hand gestures while she talked.

"Oh it's no trouble at all and honestly I insist to help and follow you." The man explained. "After all; you never know what evils could be around." He added.

"No, no, it's okay, we've got it thanks." Chyna explained as she placed her hands on Olive and Angus's shoulder's and turned them around to leave.

However before the three friends could fully walk away the man had decided to interrupt them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Chyna, Olive and Angus stopped dead in their tracks and looked at one another before turning around. Instantly they all gasped when they saw the man holding some type of object in his hands pointing it right at them. Just before they had a chance to do or say anything about it; the man pulled the trigger on the object.

As he pulled the trigger on the object a thick net of rope shot out and headed right for Chyna, Olive and Angus. Since neither one of them had expected anything like this to happen neither one of them had time to move before the thick net of rope wrapped around the three of them and pulled them together in a tight hold.

"What the heck!?" Olive questioned as she, Chyna and Angus struggled only for the rope net around them to tighten.

"YOU THREE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Okay -" Chyna started as she flinched a little while looking at the man before them. " - Were standing right here; there's no need to yell." Chyna finished.

"Ugh - Normos." The man stated.

"Did he just call us Normos?" Angus asked with confusion as he continued to struggle with his friends.

"Yes, yes I did." The man continued with a smirk as he walked up to the three trapped friends while grabbing the rope net. "- And now the three of you are coming with me." The man finished as he started to drag the three friends into the old abandon building before them. All that could be heard; where the three friends screaming...

...

Oliver was now in full panic mode. Ever since Fletcher had arrived and asked about Kaz the two of them along with Skylar have been trying to get a hold of Kaz and figure out where he could have gone. So far Oliver and Fletcher had both called and texted Kaz a million times each with no luck while Skylar asked around.

Yet, neither one of the three had any luck. Apparently no one in Mighty Med had seen or heard from Kaz and Kaz hasn't been answering his cell. This action of course now led the three somewhat friends to end up in the middle of the main lobby in Mighty Med trying to go over a plan on finding their missing friend.

"So all we know is that you and Kaz were running from lackeys and you haven't seen him since?" Oliver asked as he summed up the situation Fletcher had just gone over.

"Yup." Fletcher replied while popping the p in the word with a frown.

"Wait, lackeys?" Skylar asked with interest as Fletcher and Oliver both eyed her with confusion.

"Yeah why?" Fletcher asked with interest as he narrowed his eyes at Skylar.

"Um; I know you know the answer I don't want to know but - "Skylar began as she walked over to Fletcher who was looking at her with confusion and interest. " - do these lackeys happen to include two men; one who is short and chubby while the other is skinny and tall?" Skylar asked with a tone hoping Fletcher would say no.

"Yeah -" Fletcher trailed making Skylar frowned.

"- And the tall one didn't happen to have glowing yellow eyes and a lizard toung did he?" Skylar asked once more while using hand gestures as she talked.

"Uh - not that I know of." Fletcher explained making Skylar frown even more. "But if it helps; Kaz seemed completely terrified of the guys who chased us." Fletcher finished as Skylar placed her hands on her hips and eyed him in thought until she nodded and hummed.

"Yeah; it's the answer I knew you knew but the one I didn't want to know." Skylar replied making Oliver and Fletcher send her an odd look. "What!?" Skylar asked in confusion making the two shake their heads.

"Nothing." Oliver explained with a sigh. "I was just trying to process what you said." Oliver finished as he continued to think about what Skylar had just said. "Wait! Do you know the guys who chased Fletcher and Kaz!?" Oliver questioned with interest making Fletcher turn his head towards Skylar with interest as well.

"Yes." Skylar replied simply. "But you know them too." Skylar added instantly in defense.

"I do?" Oliver questioned in confusion as he raised an eye brow.

"They're the guys who have been working for Mr. Terror. Remember? You and Tecton saved Kaz when he was kidnapped by them and Kaz and I had a run in with them at school when we had to get that flash drive." Skylar explained as Oliver's eye widen at the sudden memories.

"Wow - "Fletcher stated making Skylar and Oliver turn to him as he broke the intense moment." - Kaz does not have any luck with these guys; does he?" Fletcher asked with a frown and thought as the other two nodded their heads.

"Yeah -" Oliver began as he frowned while he started to walk backwards only to grab his phone off of the counter. " - Which is why we need to find Kaz before the two guys get to him." Oliver finished as Skylar and Fletcher nodded in agreement.

"Right! But wait! Where do we even start to look? Kaz isn't answering his phone." Skylar explained in thought.

"Simple; we'll check the Domain first and then go from there." Oliver replied as he started to leave the hospital without giving Skylar or Fletcher a saying.

All Skylar and Fletcher could do; was follow Oliver out of Mighty Med...

...

Inside the old abandoned building while Oliver, Skylar and Fletcher were looking for Kaz; Chyna, Olive and Angus were in trouble themselves. After being dragged into the building by the man the three friends were cut lose from the rope net and tossed one by one inside some type of cell cage thing with them landing on the ground.

The man laughed as he locked the three inside and left them alone. Chyna, Olive and Angus all stood up after groaning in pain and began to look around while trying to figure out their next move. However as they looked around and thought about their situation all three of them felt as if they weren't alone; but yet they were.

"What do we do now!?" Angus questioned finally breaking the awkward silence that was following them.

"I don't know." Chyna replied as she shrug and shook her head. "I've never been kidnapped before." Chyna finished explaining as she frowned.

"Well we got to do something -" Olive stated. "- There must be a way out; maybe we need to look for one." Olive suggested as Chyna smiled at the idea.

"That's it! We should split up and each take a section of this place to cover more ground." Chyna added as Olive nodded in agreement.

After all this place was a bit bigger than either one of them would have ever imagined. Rocks amoun rocks sat stacked against each corner of the room and two paths went on in different ways. One to the left and one to the right. It was odd for a place to have so much room. But in a way; it made a little sense.

It made sense because the bad guys must have the hope of their prisoner wanted to walk around and not be completely board. Either way the three friends didn't complain only because it brought their hopes up on them finding a way out. So the three friends looked at one another and smiled as they got ready to try Chyna's plan.

"Alright; Angus you will go right; I will go left and Olive can look in front of us." Chyna added as the other two nodded. "Sound like a plan?" Chyna asked with hope.

"Yup!" Angus replied with a smile.

"See!" Olive agreed making Chyna laugh a little.

But as she laughed; she was stopped but a noise. Not just any noise; it was the noise of someone talking.

"I wouldn't even bother trying that plan if I were you."

"Oh no! A mysterious voice! Who's there!?" Olive questioned in slight panic and worry as she looked around trying to find out who the owner of the voice was.

"Yeah -" Chyna stated in agreement. "- Why don't you come out and show us who you are!? And why wouldn't our plan work out!?" Chyna demanded and asked with confusion as she looked around with Olive. For some reason the voice sounded familiar to all three friends but they didn't know why.

"Because I already tried to find my way out. I've been in here for - a few hours I think? I don't know thinking makes my head hurt."

"But why won't you show yourself to us? Hm; maybe we could help you and you could help us." Olive explained as she used hand gestures while talking.

"Yeah! What are you!? Chicken!?" Angus questioned with a smirk only to earn a smack on the shoulder from Chyna. "What!? Angus asked in defense to where only Chyna and Olive heard him.

"No I -"

"You what!?" Olive asked with interest.

"I just want to make sure who it is before I help someone; don't want to be helping the wrong people now do I?"

"Oh phish posh; were good people." Chyna explained with a smile. "After all; if it helps we honestly have no idea what's going on in the first place or why we were kidnapped and brought here." Chyna finished with thought.

"Guess that makes sense."

"See so we can help! And I am sure you can help us! Just please come out." Chyna asked with a kind voice and hope.

Silence followed afterwards and the three friends were left looking at one another while trying to figure out what the mysterious person was thinking or doing. But they didn't have to wait long because before they knew it the sound of footsteps started coming closer to them.

Out of the shadows; came Kaz himself...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter ten! Cliffy! Didn't see that coming did you!? But oh; things are getting tense and exciting. Oliver, Skylar and Fletcher are looking for Kaz. Chyna, Olive and Angus are trapped and kidnapped along with Kaz. Ugh; what else could go wrong? And what about Oliver and Fletcher!? Why do they look so much a like!? All will be revealed soon! Well thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! Chapter eleven will be up soon! Review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Learning the Truth

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it mean the world to me! Anyway I hope you like the chapter I know I do. So; were getting close to the big battle coming up which will be fun to write! Now this story isn't turning out how I originally planed for it be but I still like it and where it is heading. So I will change a few things in summary but nothing major I wanted to give you all a heads up on that. Also I own nothing from Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm so please enjoy chapter elven! I never thought this story would get this far so thank you for everything you all are the reason I keep writing! I am dedicating this story to all of you who read this! So thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Learning the Truth

Oliver, Fletcher and Skylar ran into the Domain that afternoon as fast as they could from Mighty Med hoping to find Kaz. However when the three entered the Domain all of them were disappointed to find it completely empty. So; the three stood there trying to think of what to do next. Well that was until Clyde noticed them.

"Ugh; you three again." Clyde stated with slight annoyance making the three look at him with confusion. "I thought you ran off with Kaz earlier?" Clyde asked as he looked over at Fletcher who shrugged.

"I did." Fletcher explained as Clyde nodded his head until he looked at Oliver.

"I know you all might think I'm crazy for thinking this but why does that kid look like you!?" Clyde asked as he gestured to Fletcher.

"I don't know." Oliver explained with thought. "We were wondering that too." Oliver finished as Skylar groaned and interrupted Clyde.

"What is this!? Twenty Questions!?" Skylar asked making everyone look at her. "In case your forgetting were in the middle of a crisis." Skylar stated instantly.

"Crisis? What Crisis?" Clyde asked with confusion.

"Um -" Skylar began as she tried to think of something so Clyde didn't know what they were really up too. "Oliver's -" Skylar began as Fletcher cut her off.

"- Trying to find his mother a birthday present!" Fletcher stated suddenly making Oliver and Skylar turn and eyed him. "Yeah! And he really wants it to be special because she's turning - "Fletcher continued as Oliver cut him off this time.

"Old." Oliver stated bluntly making Skylar laughed slightly and Clyde look at him. "She's turning old." Oliver finished while trying to put on a serious face.

"Yup! That is exactly what's going on." Skylar added as she grabbed a hold of Oliver's hand. "Now come on guys! Let's go!" Skylar finished.

As Skylar finished talking she started to drag Oliver out of the Domain. This left Fletcher no choice but to follow the two and when he made it outside the three of them instantly started talking. Soon enough as they started talking; all three of them started to talk at once and it was getting a little crazy.

"Guys! - "Fletcher suddenly called only to be ignore by his friends. "Guys!" Fletcher yelled a little louder making Skylar and Oliver turn to him. "We need to think of a plan. A real plan! We need to figure out who or what those two villains were and why they were after us; and we need to figure out where Kaz is too." Fletcher finished explaining as he frowned. After all; he was still trying to figure out everything that has been going on for the past few days.

"Well we know who the guys are." Skylar explained. "But we have no idea where Kaz is or how to find him." Skylar finished with a frown.

"Okay there is only one problem with that." Fletcher stated making Skylar give him a frown and a pointed look.

"What?" Skylar asked.

"You two may know who those guys are; but I still don't." Fletcher explained as he gestured to himself. "Sure I know there two villains working for some guy named Mr. Terror because that's what you told me in Mighty Med - " Fletcher continued to say. " - But I still don't know why there looking for me - Well a Quimby Fletcher." Fletcher explained as Oliver frowned and sent Skylar a glance who nodded at him in return.

"Look -" Oliver began as he walked up to Fletcher to place a hand on his shoulder. "- Those guys are after a Quimby Fletcher because it was a fake name I used to be credited for a comic book I helped create." Oliver finished explaining. "The comic book was based on a dream I had that turned out to have something in it be real."

"WHAT!?" Fletcher questioned in shock and surprise making Oliver jump back along with Skylar.

"BUT - "Oliver called making Fletcher stop freaking out for a moment. "But; to be fair I didn't know Quimby Fletcher or uh; Fletcher Quimby was a real name or a real person." Oliver continued as Fletcher looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"That still doesn't explain why you chose my name to you use! You couldn't use a real fake name like Dorian Banister!?" Fletcher questioned.

"Dorian Banister?" Skylar asked with confusion.

"Oh - It's a name my friend Chyna uses when she needs a make belief person in her excuses." Fletcher explained as Skylar gave him an "O" expression.

"Now that -" Skylar stated with a smile as she pointed to Fletcher but looked at Oliver. "- Is a fake name." Skylar finished making Oliver frown.

"But so was Quimby Fletcher!" Oliver cried in defense. "Well it was until we found out someone really had that name." Oliver continued. "- And to be fair we couldn't use another name; Ambrose wouldn't let us change it; and to answer your other question; Kaz came up with the name; not me." Oliver finished.

"Now it makes sense." Fletcher stated with a head nod. "But uh; who's Ambrose?" Fletcher asked with confusion once more.

"Oh - Ambrose is our comic book drawer." Oliver started to explain as Fletcher nodded. "He has the power to see things while their happening." Oliver finished explaining as Fletcher somewhat understood while Oliver gasped in thought. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before! He can draw us where Kaz is!" Oliver added with a smile.

"You know that's actually a good idea!" Skylar added with a smile as well.

"Yes, yes it is! Now come on!" Oliver stated as he turned to run back to the hospital. Fletcher and Skylar began to follow him until Oliver stopped making the two of them run into him. Instantly they complained and Oliver turned with a pointed look. "What!? I just remembered that I needed to stop at the store first." Oliver added.

"Seriously!?" Fletcher questioned in slight annoyance.

"Yeah -" Oliver trailed. "You're right; that can wait." Oliver stated like it was no big deal all of a sudden only to earn look from Fletcher and Skylar. "Now - to Might Med!" Oliver stated once more as he started to run once again. Fletcher and Skylar gave each other looks before the ran off following him...

...

Chyna, Olive and Angus looked on in shock as Kaz came out in front of them. All three of them had no idea what to think. So far to them nothing was making sense. First they lose Fletcher to Kaz; then they get tricked to come to this old abandon building; thirdly they get kidnapped; and lastly Kaz is now here with them.

"Kaz!? What are you doing here!?" Olive asked with interest as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him in thought.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kaz said as he mocked Olive's movements.

"Well were here because we were looking for our friend." Angus explained as Olive turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "But this one -" Angus continued as he gestured to Olive while sending a look to her. "- Decided to ask someone for help and that someone turned out to be a bad guy so here we are." Angus finished explaining.

"Sounds about right." Chyna added as Olive smacked Angus on the side of the head for answering Kaz. Chyna ignored them. "Now that you know why we're here; we want to know why your here." Chyna explained. "So spill." Chyna demanded making Kaz look at her in slight shock. Kaz knew he had no choice but to answer.

"I'm here because I was kidnapped too." Kaz explained. "Fletcher and I were on our way somewhere when two guys started coming after us. I told Fletcher to run the other way then I was going to so they both wouldn't chase us at the same time. But my plan failed; and well; let's just say that's why I'm here." Kaz finished.

"Why were two guys after you guys?" Angus asked with confusion suddenly joining the conversation.

"Yeah! And why have you and Fletcher been spending so much time together since we've arrived in Philadelphia!?" Olive asked with interest as well.

"Well you see -" Kaz began as he tried to think of something to tell them without slipping the truth.

"Oh for the love or lord. Just tell us what's really going on around here!" Olive commanded instantly making Chyna and Angus look at her in shock while Kaz looked at her in slight fright.

"Olive!" Chyna stated.

"What!?" Olive asked with wonder. "I just want to know the truth! I want to know why my boyfriend keeps blowing us off; and why he's hiding so many secrets from us!" Olive explained as Chyna and Angus gave her looks. She ignored them anyway and turned to Kaz. "So please just tell us the truth! Don't even think about lying because I know that's what you were going to do!" Olive finished as she glared at Kaz slightly making him still look at her in slight fright before he shook it off.

"I-I can't tell you." Kaz replied calmly. "I'm sorry." Kaz apologized instantly.

"Why can't you tell us!? You told Fletcher obviously." Olive argued as she stomped her foot.

At this point Kaz was about to open his mouth and speak. However he didn't get a chance because the sound of clapping hands interrupted him and all four turned to see the man who had brought Chyna, Olive and Angus into the room they were currently in. Everyone was standing in silence as the man started to speak before them.

"Kaz, Kaz, Kaz -" The man said as he shook his head in disapproval. "- I can't believe you'd leave our friends out of everything going on around us." The man explained as Chyna, Olive and Angus noticed Kaz giving him an are-you-kidding-me kind of look. "Maybe you should tell them." The man added with an evil grin.

This caused Chyna, Olive and Angus to look at Kaz immediately. Kaz however wasn't so thrilled with the idea and stayed silent.

"Not going to hmm?" The man asked as he hummed at the end. "I guess I get the honor of telling them." The man added with a smirk as he turned to Chyna, Olive and Angus. "Since your friend here won't tell you I will. My name is Gavin Roads and I am a lackey working for a Villian named Mr. Terror." Gavin explained.

"Villian?" Angus asked with confusion.

"Oh you don't know!?" Gavin asked as he raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the bars of the cell. "Superhero's and supervillains are real." Gavin stated.

"What!?" Chyna, Olive and Angus asked.

"Yeah -" Gavin added. "- I mean just ask Kaz here; he works a superhero hospital called Mighty Med." Gavin finished as the three turned and sent Kaz a look.

"You do!?" Angus asked with slight excitement.

"What!? Me!?" Kaz questioned while trying to defend himself and keep his secret. "Pfft; yeah right; that is the silliest thing I have ever heard." Kaz stated.

"Silly?" Olive asked. "That is kind of silly." Olive explained as she turned to the man. "How do we know you're not lying!?" Olive asked with a serious look.

"She does have a point you know." Angus added making the man sigh in annoyance. "That is kind of silly." Angus repeated.

"Oh really!?" Gavin questioned with a slight glare at Kaz and then at the other's. "Then what you are about to hear; is going to be real silly." Gavin finished.

All any of them could do is stare at him in confusion. Kaz however staring at him in fright and worry...

...

Oliver, Fletcher and Skylar once again were running. Only this time they were running into Mighty Med. After all; the three of them were on a very important mission. So when they arrived they instantly went looking for Ambrose. Oliver had found him in the rec room.

"Ambrose! – "Oliver called as he, Fletcher and Skylar ran up to the superhero.

Ambrose was sitting on one of the white couches in the middle of the room. Lizard Man was with him only on his hands and knees in front of Ambrose. Pens, paper and a few other items sat onto of Lizard Man's back. When the three arrived in front of Ambrose; he was the first one to talk.

"Hello there Oliver and Skylar." Ambrose greeted with a warm smile. "What can I do for you?" Ambrose asked with an eyebrow raise.

"What!? What makes you think we want something!?" Oliver asked in slight defense as Ambrose eyed him.

"First of all you never really talk to me unless you need something – "Ambrose explained as Oliver an Skylar nodded in slight agreement; they honestly couldn't deny that theory. " – Secondly the way you came running in yelling my name made me know you need something." Ambrose finished as he looked down at his "desk". "So; what can I do for you?" Ambrose asked once more.

"Well Ambrose – "Oliver began as he reached behind Fletcher (who was beside him) and pushed him forward a little. " – This is our friend Fletcher. Fletcher Quimby." Oliver explained as Ambrose turned to face them and looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Quimby Fletcher!?" Ambrose asked in slightly confusion. "How is that even possible!? A real Quimby Fletcher!?" Ambrose asked with interest as he stood up in the middle of the scene.

"Were not sure ourselves." Oliver explained.

"Should I be offended?" Fletcher asked with confusion and an eyebrow raise towards Skylar who shook her head.

"Anyway – "Oliver began as he broke the awkward tension between them all again. "Ever since we meet Fletcher things have been going bad." Oliver explained as Fletcher frowned and crossed his arms.

"Gez – Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Fletcher asked with bitterness.

"Sorry." Oliver stated instantly making Fletcher feel less hurt. "Those two guys who were looking for Quimby Fletcher had shown up and chased him and Kaz." Oliver started to explain as he gestured to Fletcher. "Now we have no idea where Kaz is or what happened to him." Oliver finished.

"– And let me guess. You want me to use my powers to draw where Kaz is so you can find him? Am I right?" Ambrose asked with interest as he raised his eye brow.

"That would be helpful." Skylar added as she smiled and sent Ambrose a pleading look.

Ambrose sighed. He knew he had to help.

"Alright; give me two seconds." Ambrose added as he sat back down.

Oliver, Fletcher and Skylar watched as Ambrose sat down behind Lizard Man and grabbed a few pencils. During the whole process Fletcher had been focused on watching the superhero use his powers. So you can just imagine how amazed Fletcher was when he saw Ambrose's eyes glow and hands move at the speed of lightning. Not only was that happening but color amoun color amoun pictures were appearing on a single sheet of paper in front of all of them. It was really cool.

"Here you go." Ambrose stated when he finished as he handed Oliver the picture he had drawn.

The three friends all gathered and looked at the pictures before them. One picture showed Kaz being dragged away by the one man Fletcher had seen earlier. Another one showed Kaz being thrown in some sort of cell inside a building. But the third one was what caught all three of their attention. In the third picture; it showed Kaz talking to two girls and one boy. All of them were in the cell.

"I don't get it." Skylar stated instantly. "Who are those three people?" Skylar asked as Fletcher really looked at the picture. Only their backs were shown so it was hard to tell at first. But Fletcher studied it and soon enough his eyes were widen in shock.

"My friends!" Fletcher shouted instantly making Oliver and Skylar jump in surprise. "Those three are my friends! Chyna, Olive and Angus!" Fletcher explained.

"What!?" Oliver questioned in confusion. "But why are they there!?" Oliver asked once more.

"I don't know but we need to go save them!" Fletcher stated as he turned and ran out the door of the rec room. However as he ran half way through the doorway he stopped and turned to face Oliver and Skylar. "– And we need to save Kaz! We need to save them and Kaz!" Fletcher corrected.

With that Fletcher turned and ran out of the door once more. This made Oliver and Skylar look at one another and chase after him instantly. After all; first thing was first; they were going to need a plan before the went in for action…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter elven! Wow that was a lot to happen wasn't it!? And hm; looks like Chyna, Olive and Angus might finally learn what's going on around them. What about Oliver, Fletcher and Skylar? What plan do Oliver and Skylar have in mind? So many questions lol. Anyway thanks so much for reading it means a lot so please remember to review! Chapter twelve will be up soon! Review! :) - DisneyChanneLover**


	12. Final Battle Plans

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter twelve! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME and because of that I am updating! I know it's been a while but I have been busy with school and riding as well as some of my other stories. I have been writing a Good Luck Charlie fic and that has been going well. So if you like Good Luck Charlie you should go check out my fic. Anyway a bit happens in this one! Not a lot but it will lead up to something happening! Anyway I own nothing from Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm.**

 **Enjoy chapter twelve!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Final Battle Plans

Oliver and Skylar had finally caught up to Fletcher who was found in the main lobby of Mighty Med. It turns out Fletcher had realized himself that he had no idea where they were going or what he was going to do to help his friends. So now the three friends were standing in the middle of the room discussing what to do next.

"Getting into the villains lair will not be easy; so we need a sneaky, cunning, and fast." Skylar explained as Oliver and Fletcher nodded in agreement as Skylar turned to see them giving her a look. "You two have no idea on how to do any of those do you?" Skylar asked with a quizzical look.

"No we do." Oliver explained.

"It's just we need a better plan then that." Fletcher added as Oliver nodded while agreement while Skylar frowned and sent them a look.

"I know that!" Skylar stated in defense. "I'm just stating the obvious first; all great hero's do before they put a full proof plan into action." Skylar finished.

"Really?" Oliver asked with confusion as Skylar nodded.

"Yeah just ask anyone." Skylar replied like it was no big deal. "Anyway; since I've got the obvious down; now we can come up with the plan." Skylar explained.

"Well for the plan I was thinking that we need to get more help before going in on our own. After all; we don't know what these villains are capable of and we have no idea where Kaz, Chyna, Olive and Angus are anyway." Fletcher explained with a frown. "Maybe someone can help us find them and we can go from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Oliver agreed with a smile.

"What do you think Skylar?" Fletcher asked as he turned to Skylar who was now sitting behind one of the main lobby desk. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It sounds good." Skylar replied as she stood up. "- And I think I know who to ask for help." Skylar explained as the two boys look at her.

"You do?" Oliver and Fletcher asked at the same time.

"Yup! Follow me!" Skylar stated as she started to run across the room.

As Skylar ran across the room both boys stood there and looked at one another. Instantly they shrugged and turned back. By this point they had no choice but to follow Skylar and did just that. Running across the room; the boys had caught up to her and followed her all the way to the Rec Room.

When they entered the room the three of them saw quite a few superhero's hanging around the room like they usually do. Blue Tornado and Solar Flare were sitting on the couches talking. Mr. Quick was on a work out machine; Alan was talking to Lizard Man and Ambrose was still in the room working on Comics.

"So who are we asking for help?" Fletcher asked with interest.

"I was thinking Blue Tornado and Solar Flare." Skylar explained with a smile. "Then I was also thinking we could ask Captain Atomic and The Crusher since there usually around all the time." Skylar finished as Oliver and Fletcher nodded.

"Alright; so I will go and find Captain Atomic and The Crusher while you guys stay here and ask Blue Tornado and Solar Flare. Then I will meet you back here hopefully with the hero's as soon as I find them. Does that sound good?" Oliver asked and explained as Skylar and Fletcher nodded in agreement. "Awesome! Be back soon!"

With that Oliver had left the Rec Room to find the other two hero's. However when he left Skylar had turned to already see Fletcher walking over to Solar Flare. Placing a hand on her hip; Skylar shook her head and smiled as the scene in front of her. It was obvious Fletcher was excited to talk to Solar Flare.

So with a sigh; she placed her hand down and began to walk over to Blue Tornado. After all; the more help they got the better chances they had of finding their friends and stopping the bad guys for good. With a slight smile on her face she walked up "Hey Blue Tornado; looking good. Can I ask you something?" -

...

Meanwhile as Oliver, Skylar and Fletcher were looking for help to fight the villains and save their friends; Kaz, Chyna, Olive and Angus were just told by Gavin the truth about superheroes. Of course Kaz knew already but Chyna, Olive and Angus didn't and now the four of them were talking over what they just learned.

"So it's all true!?" Chyna asked with surprised in her voice as Gavin nodded. "Superhero's are real; you're a supervillain - "Chyna continued as she pointed to Gavin who allowed his eyes to turn yellow and his lizard tongue to show. " - And you work at a hospital for superhero's with Fletcher and Oliver." Chyna finished as she pointed to Kaz this time who frowned and nodded. Everyone stood in a moment of silence as they once again took in all the information they just learned.

"But - " Olive began with thought and a frown on her face." - But how is any of this possible!?" Olive asked as she eyed Kaz who shrugged his shoulders.

"Were still trying to figure that out ourselves." Kaz explained with a soft voice.

"Either way it's real. It all is! And you just happened to be caught in the middle of it but that is okay because I am glad you got caught up in this!" Gavin explained with an evil grin across his face as Angus walked up to the cell bars with a confused look on his face.

"- And why is that?" Angus asked with wonder as everyone else turned to face Gavin as well.

"Because now the real Quimby Fletcher will come looking for his three friends and bring along Kaz's friends as well. Giving me the chance to destroy you all and find the Auctorian for my boss once and for all!" Gavin finished with an evil laugh as he started to back away and soon enough disappeared into the darkness.

Chyna had instantly turned on Kaz.

"This is your entire fault!" Chyna stated instantly making Kaz look at her in shock. "- And I'm not usually the one to throw blame around but this is all your fault!"

"My fault!? How is this my fault!? You're the ones who got yourselves captured not me!" Kaz defended.

"So! It's still your fault because you had to become friends with Fletcher and bring him into the superhero world; you couldn't leave him out of it!?" Chyna asked.

"I didn't have a choice! He had been mistaken for Oliver and kidnapped by The Annihilator we saved him!" Kaz explained with narrowed eyes as Chyna crossed her arms.

"Oh likely story!" Chyna retorted as she scoffed.

"GUYS!" Olive shouted instantly making the two jump; turn and look at her.

"What!?" Chyna and Kaz asked with annoyance.

"Stop fighting! We need to work together and get out of here." Olive explained suddenly making everyone look at her in surprise. "What?" Olive asked with confusion.

"Nothing you just have a point." Chyna agreed as Kaz nodded as well.

"So what's the plan then?" Angus asked suddenly as well making everyone turn to him. All anyone saw was Olive smiling like crazy.

"I might have a plan or two -" Olive stated as everyone just stared at her. "- Oh come here!" Olive instructed pulling all of them into a huddle.

She then began to work out her plans on how they'll escape...

...

Back at Mighty Med, Oliver, Skylar and Fletcher had gotten the superhero's they wanted to help out. All of them were now standing around the drawing Ambrose had made for them earlier studying it to try and find out where Kaz, Chyna, Olive and Angus were. Finally Solar Flare broke the silence between all of them.

"I think I finally know where that place is! I mean look; on the side of the caved wall it says Vault 24 it's the old National Bank from 1968." Solar Flare explained as she pointed to the markings on the picture everyone turned their heads and looked at her with amazement.

"How did you know that?" Fletcher asked with interest and a smile.

"Oh I had a fight with my ex-boyfriend in front of the place once before." Solar Flare explained with a frown. "He said you have super powers; but yet you're not super helpful." Solar Flare added with a look as she used hand gestures to talk. This time everyone just gave her odd looks.

"Okay -" Skylar replied as she trailed off before starting a new sentence. "Anyway now that we know where our friends are we need to figure out a way to get to them before it's too late." Skylar finished with a frown at the thought.

"- And how do we do that!? If were not careful enough Fletcher's friends will find out about superhero's being real and about Mighty Med which means they'll be cubed." Oliver explained with panic written across his face as Skylar shook her head while Fletcher frowned and crossed his arms as well.

"I'm not sure but we'll think of a way." Skylar replied.

"She's right." Blue Tornado added in thought. "Maybe we can have you three get in and get your friends and we can lead the villains away from the scene so they won't see us." Blue Tornado explained.

"That could work." Oliver added.

"Yeah! And while we lead them away from the scene you bolt and get them out of there while trying to come up with an excuse as to what is really going on." Solar Flare added with a smile.

"What kind of excuse?" Fletcher asked with interest as he looked at Solar Flare with an raised eye brow.

"I don't know but I know your smart enough to think of something." Solar Flare replied.

"You think I'm smart?" Fletcher asked with confusion and a slight smile as Solar Flare looked at him oddly and nodded. Fletcher could only smile; no one had ever said that to him.

Silence came over everyone at this point as they all took in the information they had gathered together for their plan. If they really wanted this to work then they all needed to make sure they knew exactly what to do. Thinking things over everyone looked back and forth at one another. Finally the silence was broken once more.

"I just thought of something -" Fletcher interjected. "- What if the villain already is with our friends or what if Kaz had already told them about superheroes and stuff? What then?" Fletcher asked in thought as Oliver retorted.

"Oh please Kaz would never tell anyone about this place if he wasn't aloud too." Oliver explained as Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"I was just saying; what if they already know about everything? What then!?" Fletcher corrected and repeated with annoyance this time.

"We change plans." The Crusher added with hand gestures. "If your friends know about us then we'll help get them out while taking the bad guy down." The Crusher finished.

"Sounds good to me." Skylar stated with a smile. "Now - there's only one thing left to say." Skylar began as everyone looked at her with confusion and interest.

"Which is?" Oliver asked with wonder.

"LET'S GO KICK SOME BUTT!" Skylar yelled as she turned and began to walk out of the Rec Room.

Everyone smiled at one another and followed her out. Yup; the real battle was about to being...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter twelve! Dun, Dun, Dun! Looks like things are going to get real interesting soon! Anyway how was it? Good? Bad? I hope you liked it. Chapter thirteen will be up soon! Until then thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! So thanks again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Action & Planning

When Worlds Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Crossover...

 **A/N – Well here is chapter thirteen! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! I seriously apologize for the very long wait for this update! I have been very busy. I just quite my first job today official (it was my last day) and I had started a new on within those two weeks I had. Also I had a lot of school work as well as drill practice and my horse. I also had my other stories on this site as well. So yeah; I seriously apologize! So instead of continuing my ranting I am going to let you read. Now I had no idea where I was planning on going with this chapter but I hope it's to your liking anyway. So without anything else to say I own nothing from Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Action & Planning

Getting to the building didn't take as long as Oliver, Fletcher and Skylar thought it was going to be. When the group arrived to the old abandon building they stopped outside before going in to go over their battle plans one last time. After they talked it all out again the entire group split groups and went into action.

Oliver, Fletcher and Skylar had went around to the back entrance to sneak in for when the superhero's needed help and to rescue Kaz, Olive, Angus and Chyna. Creeping up to the back entrance the three friends glanced and nodded to one another before moving once more. At first getting into the building was a little hard because the door had been locked. But that didn't seem to stop Skylar who got into her stance and gave it a powerful kick knocking the big chain and lock off instantly.

Sneakily the three friends moved into the building and Oliver took out a flashlight. None of the lights were on in the old bank and all three were making sure to stay close as they walked. Finally for what seemed to take hours (which was only really ten minutes) they came to a door. Oliver opened it slowly and they walked in.

When they walked it a whole bunch of lights had suddenly come on like the room was expecting them or something. So Oliver turned his flashlight off and placed it in his backpack. All three friends stopped walking once they reached the center of the room and looked around them in awe and confusion.

"I thought this was a bank." Fletcher stated with a thoughtfully look.

"Me too." Oliver replied agreeing to Fletcher's statement.

"Oh this crazy! Of course this is a bank! We saw the outside of it when we came in." Skylar explained in argument.

"Yeah - But look at the room." Oliver explained as he gestured to the room.

It was odd indeed for what was supposed to be a bank room. Inside it was shelves amoun shelves of glass orbs, glass statues of various small items and broken picture frames. Along with those things were even more odd items. On other shelves they held books, bottles with small dead bugs in them, and various random things.

"None of this makes sense." Oliver piped up after looking around the room some more.

Silence came over the group as the three suddenly heard clapping from the shadows in front of them. Within minutes one of the two villains (Gavin) came out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the rest of normo clang." He said with a disgusted look on his face. "I know what your here for and you're never going to find him! Not only that but you're not going to make it out of here alive!" He continued with a grin on his face.

"Really? And what makes you so sure about both things!?" Skylar asked while showing now fear whatsoever on her face.

"Because - " The Villian began like it was obvious. " - I'm going to stop you. Right here, right now." He continued like it was obvious.

So before anyone could say anything back the Villian shot his hand out in front of him and allowed some green foamy substance to come out towards them. Instantly the three split into three different directions and began to run for it. However as they went to run for it, two other guys neither one of them had seen before came out of the shadows and blocked Skylar and Oliver from moving on. The first Villian laughed evilly as he chased after Fletcher shooting foam after foam.

Fletcher still turned and pushed his hands into a shelve that contain a few glass orbs. He had pushed it so hard that it tilted back and while it tilted back he ran faster and just as he got away the orbs all began to fall. As they fell they shattered around the Villian who did his best to dodge and out run them. It sucked because the Villian had outsmarted the shelves anyway and continued to chase Fletcher. All Fletcher could do was run down another isle way.

Meanwhile Skylar and Oliver were still surrounded by the two guys. While looking back and forth at one another and at the villains the two was thinking of what to do next. However their thoughts were interrupted when the Villian near Oliver spun around and kicked out his foot knocking Oliver square in the side of the stomach. Taken by surprised Oliver was flown backwards a little knocking into Skylar sending them both to the floor. Oliver was gasping for air and Skylar was groaning in pain.

As the two laid on the floor one Villian jumped forward and went for Skylar who reflected quickly and slammed her foot into their stomach sending them flying. Instantly Skylar stood, landed in her stance, turned and helped Oliver up. When they got up they were meeting with the other Villian brining his fist towards Skylar's face. Luckily she dodged it quickly and punched the man in the stomach making him stagger backwards. Without thought, she grabbed Oliver's hand and began to run.

Running as fast as they could Oliver and Skylar turned down an aisle. But as they turned down the aisle their running was interrupted when they collided with someone. Colliding had caused both parties to fall backwards in surprise. Groaning and standing up Oliver and Skylar weren't surprised to come face to face with Fletcher.

"Oh good I thought I completely lost you." Fletcher stated as he dusted himself off and sighed.

"Same here." Oliver replied bluntly.

"Um, guys, what do we do now!?" Fletcher asked as he looked around.

"I think I saw a door on the other end of the open space we were in earlier before we got attacked." Oliver explained. "Maybe we need to find it, and get out of here before the villains come back for more." Oliver finished as Skylar and Fletcher smiled at the idea.

So before Oliver even got an answer Skylar and Fletcher both began heading in the right direction of the isle way. After a while of running and unsure of where they were even going but they finally found the door they were looking for and ran up to it. When they ran up too it, Oliver tried to open and frowned when he couldn't.

"Locked -" Oliver explained with a frown as Skylar pushed him to the side and kicked the door knob off the door once more.

"Gosh they need to stop locking the doors." Skylar muttered with annoyance making the other two boys snicker lightly.

However they all exchanged looks before running through their second door. As soon as they ran through the door they were stopped by one of the most the shocking scenes they have ever seen in their life time...

…

Meanwhile as Skylar, Oliver and Fletcher made their way into the old bank, Chyna, Olive, Angus and Kaz were all trying to figure out what to do next. Since learning the truth about superheros and villains existing Chyna, Olive and Angus were unsure of what to think. However, Kaz seemed to have a different idea.

Speaking of Kaz, he was standing at the cell door trying to pick at the lock that held them in. Chyna noticed, sighed, frowned and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Chyna asked with interest as she rose an eyebrow at him.

"I'm trying to get us out of here, what do you think I'm doing!?" Kaz snapped back clearly with annoyance.

"Well than, forget I asked." Chyna replied as she turned to walk back over to her friends until Kaz stopped her and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really freaked right now and the situation were in isn't helping much." Kaz explained with a frown.

"It's okay; I get it." Chyna stated with a slight smile back. "Do you need any help?" Chyna asked as Kaz nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Kaz stated as Chyna turned her head to Olive and Angus.

"Olive! Quick, we need to think of a way out of here, do you have any ideas!?" Chyna asked with interest.

"First of all, no I don't -" Olive began as she and Chyna frowned instantly. "- Secondly, you might want to try and use something else besides a crayon to help pick a lock." Olive finished explaining as she eyed Kaz who frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well a crayon was all I had in my pocket. I didn't even know it was in there until ten minutes ago." Kaz defended as he shrugged.

"Seriously?" Olive asked with annoyance as she looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"What?" Kaz asked in sudden confusion as everyone turned to him. "Was it something I said?" Kaz asked as he looked at Olive who groaned and face palmed.

"No it's just - You know what, never mind." Olive explained as Kaz nodded as a silence came over them.

Kaz however broke that silence.

"I wish Skylar was here, she'd easily break the lock and we'd already be on our merry way." Kaz stated suddenly with a frown.

"Wait, Skylar? As in Skylar Storm!?" Angus asked with interest and slight excitement.

"Um - yeah." Kaz replied with a slight creeped out tone.

Silence.

"Anyway; we don't need no superhero to save ourselves okay. We can be our own superhero." Chyna explained as she turned to Kaz. "I mean, you've been in many situations before like this right!?" Chyna asked as Kaz thought for a moment and nodded. "So you've obviously gotten out of those, which means we can get out of this one." Chyna finished explaining as she turned and looked at the cell door in front of them with thought. Her thought was interrupted by Kaz.

"Yeah but every time I was in those situations I either had Oliver or Skylar." Kaz explained as he frowned. "They always came up with the solutions." Kaz added.

"- And now it's your turn along with us to come up with a solution." Chyna stated with a smile. "Come on; you must have some type of an idea to get out of here." Chyna encouraged as silence came over them again while Kaz stood there staring at her thought.

"Well, I do have somewhat of an idea, but it's a long shot." Kaz explained. "I've been thinking about it since Olive opened her mouth." Kaz explained as Olive sent him a look while crossing her arms.

"Great! What is it!?" Chyna asked with excitement.

"Huddle up! This is going to take some time explaining." Kaz explained as he, Chyna, Olive and Angus all pulled into a huddle. Instantly Kaz began to explain his plan...

* * *

 **A/N – Well there was chapter thirteen! So what did you think!? Once again, I am so sorry for the wait, I will try and not make you wait as long for the next update but I make no promises for my life dose sometimes get busy. However I would like your opinions on this chapter and so on. Also can you believe Mighty Med has ended!? I'm still upset about it. But no worries we get a new crossover with Lab Rats and I'm looking forward to it! Are you? Anyway what do you think will happen next in this story? So, thanks so much for reading and for all your patients with this story it means the world. Please remember to review! It would mean a lot and it would show me that my readers are still there! So review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. Battles & Choices

When World Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction Crossover...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter fourteen! Oh wow I never thought I'd get this far with this story and it is all because of all your reviews from the last chapter and so on, so thank you so, so, so much! Also thank you so much for your patients! I was busy with holidays, work, school, my sister came home and I had my other stories, so thank you so much for all your patients! Well, you don't have to wait much longer, chapter fourteen is here! And too keep myself from ranting and giving anything away I own nothing from Mighty Med or A.N.T Farm, so please, please, please enjoy chapter fourteen! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Battles & Choices

Everyone was in shock at what they saw in front of them. Kaz, Chyna, Olive and Angus were back to back fighting off as many villains as they could at once. Gavin (the villain they ran into earlier), The Ambusher, Mort (another henchman for Mr. Terror) and the Disembowler. With one more glance at each other the three ran forward to help.

Sneaking their way into the middle where their friends were was not easy. As they tried to get to their friends they had to fight Mort who was the first to spot them. Instantly he jumped forward for an attack on Fletcher only to be blocked by Skylar who jumped in front of the boys. Skylar grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto the ground.

This gave Fletcher and Oliver the chance to escape and move closer to the center of the action. Once in the middle Oliver had gotten next to Kaz and kicked Gavin in the side making the villain groan in pain as Kaz kneed him in the forehead. The two turned and clapped hands when Gavin fell over.

However, as they clapped hands, Fletcher made it over to Chyna, Olive and Angus who were taking on The Ambusher and The Disembowler. As soon as Fletcher made it to his friends he helped them fight. All four began to fight in sync, kicking, punching and dodging when they needed too.

"Guys we need to get all get out of here!" Fletcher exclaimed as he dodge another swing to the face from The Ambusher.

"How!?" Chyna asked as she kicked The Ambusher in the stomach. "Were surrounded by villains." Chyna explained with a tone like it was obvious.

"I don't know but we need too." Fletcher continued.

Silence came back over them the four friends pushed themselves out of the of The Ambusher and The Disembowler who jumped themselves at the four together. While the friend pushed themselves out of the way they split into two. Chyna and Angus went to the right while Fletcher and Olive went to the left.

As Chyna and Angus ran, they ran past Oliver, Skylar and Kaz who were fighting Gavin and Mort. Mort went to jump Kaz only for Oliver to knock him down by jumping onto his back while Skylar side kicked Gavin and then slid under him as he came back to swing his arm to nail her out in the chest.

"We need to follow the others and help them." Skylar stated suddenly turning her head to Oliver and Kaz.

"Alright follow me!" Oliver called as the three friends pushed themselves in the direction Chyna and Angus ran.

While trying to get to two of their friends the three continued fighting the villains that kept coming at them. Finally making their break to Chyna and Angus the five came too a door and without a second thought they broke through it closing it and locking it before the villains could get in.

When they entered the new room they continued running through the room until they came into the middle and crushed into two other's running towards them. Groaning in pain and crying out in surprise the five looked up too see Olive and Fletcher in front of them. Everyone was together again in the same room.

"Are you guys okay!?" Oliver asked with worry as they helped each other up.

"Yeah, what about you!?" Fletcher asked as he helped Olive up while Oliver nodded.

"Where are we?" Kaz asked suddenly after a five second silence while looking around the room.

"I'm not sure, but we need to keep moving! We don't want the bad guys to find us." Olive explained as she gestured in front of everyone.

After Olive said that everyone started moving. It turns out, as they moved, Fletcher and Olive had came in through another door on the other side of the room. But no one agreed to go back through it. After all, if they came in to get away from the bad guys too, surly there were bad guys waiting on the other side as well.

So this left them to turn and move forward to the left. Walking in silence all anyone could hear was the sound of their footsteps. Huddled close together so they could protect one another if it came down to it, they were all stopped after what felt like twenty minuets by Skylar.

The reason they were stopped by Skylar was because she had been stopped herself without giving anyone a warning. While stopping Skylar had looked in front of her too see two doors standing right next to her, mocking her, telling her to come through them both. Her thoughts were only snapped back when she felt everyone bump into her.

"Skylar! - " Kaz groaned out in annoyance as she snickered to herself a little.

"Sorry." Skylar apologized instantly. "I was trying to decide where to go from here." Skylar finished as she gestured to the doors in front of them.

"Oh that's easy, we go threw the door on the right." Kaz stated making everyone look at him in confusion.

" - And why would we do that?" Chyna asked as she eyed Kaz.

"Because the door on the right is always right, duh." Kaz finished like was obvious making Skylar, Oliver, Fletcher, Olive and Chyna groan, Angus face palmed.

"No seriously guys, how do we know which one to go through?" Skylar asked again after a few seconds of silence.

"Easy, it's which ever one Kaz didn't suggest." Oliver chipped in making Chyna and Olive laugh a little.

"He's rig - " Kaz began only to catch himself. " - Hey!" Kaz sated in slight hurt as everyone groaned again.

"Ugh, whatever." Skylar replied as she moved forward to the door on the left. "Let's just get this over with." Skylar finished as she grabbed a hold of the door handle.

"Wait! We should all go in, at the same time, you know, for safety reasons." Oliver suggested.

"Sounds good too me." Angus agreed. "On the count of three." Angus added.

"One - " Skylar began.

"Two - " Olive piped in.

"Three - " Chyna finished.

With that Skylar pushed the door open as carefully yet as quick as she could. Once open, everyone stepped forward only to suddenly find themselves loosing balance. Looking forward, they found the reason they were loosing balance. In front of them was a wide open empty drop that seemed to go on for endless time.

At a last attempt to catch themselves they grabbed onto one another only for their movement to push Skylar forward sending all of them along with her. If anyone was anywhere nearby by any chance, all they would of heard was a group of loud screams as a group of seven kids fell in mid air too their unknown destination...

* * *

 **A/N - AHHH! Cliffy! Yup, lol, I can do that lol. Anyway wow thank you so much for reading and for all of your patients once again! Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Chapter fifteen will be up soon! :) Until next time thanks again and please remember to review, favorite and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	15. Stories & Endings

When World Unite - A Mighty Med & A.N.T Farm Fanfiction Crossover...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter fifteen the final one. So thank you so much for all the reviews and thank you for reading and for being patient with me. I know it's sad this is the last chapter this story has been up for a while too! Well before I spoil anything for you I own nothing from either shows. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Stories & Endings

Fletcher stirred, the sound of faint beeping and soft voices could be heard in the distance. A pounding came from his head, although he wasn't quite sure why it was there considering he didn't even remember what happened. All he remembered were his friends, and them falling, that was it. Soon though, his eyes fluttered open.

The first thing he noticed was white, white everywhere. The second thing he noticed when his vision cleared up was that he was in a bed, a hospital bed. Finally, he noticed he wasn't just in any hospital, he was in Mighty Med. Groaning in pain Fletcher moved to sit up and rub his eyes. When he did, everything was much more clear.

"What? - " Fletcher asked himself as he turned to look around. _None of this made sense._

Silence followed him as he continued to look around and try to figure out how he even ended up there. After all, the last thing he remembered was falling.

"Ah good, you're awake."

The voice made him jump and turn. When he turned around Horace Diaz (the owner and runner of the hospital) was standing right in front of him.

"Yeah but - " Fletcher began as he looked around again. " - How did I get here!?" Fletcher asked as he looked at Horace. "Last thing I remember was going to save Kaz and my friends and us falling." Fletcher finished as he noticed Horace was eyeing him with a thoughtful look.

"That's because when you were blasted by The Ambusher you slammed your head against the side of the wall pretty hard and it knocked you out." Horace explained.

"I was blasted by The Ambusher?" Fletcher asked in confusion.

"Sadly you were." Horace finished.

"I still don't understand though, what exactly happened?" Fletcher asked as Horace looked up from his chart work and sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Horace explained as Fletcher frowned at him. "That one you'd have to ask about from your friends." Horace finished as Fletcher's eyes widen.

"My friends! - " Fletcher exclaimed in worry suddenly. " - Where are they!? Did they make it out!? How are they!? Please tell me their okay!" Fletcher finished.

Horace sighed as he looked at the young teen, "Yes, they made it out, they are in hospital rooms too, they are fine (a few minor injuries) but fine none the less." Horace explained as Fletcher sighed in relief and smiled lightly. Horace looked back down at the chart in his hands and marked a few things down.

"Well Mr uh, Quimby?" Horace asked as he raised and eyebrow at Fletcher who nodded. "Everything seems to be in order, all we need to do before you officially leave the hospital is take a few test to make sure no real damage has been done, other then that your free to move about the hospital again until further notice." Horace finished.

"Alright, thank you." Fletcher stated as he put his legs over the bed as Horace nodded, closed the clip board, set it down and left.

As Horace left Fletcher stretched and got off the bed only to start walking. While looking around Fletcher began to turn and head to the one place where he knew he could find Oliver, Skylar, Kaz, Olive, Chyna and Angus. Upon arriving to the Rec Room, Fletcher's smile only grew bigger when he knew his theory was right.

"Fletcher! - "

Olive was the one to call his name as he entered the room. She started to rush towards with Chyna, Angus, Oliver, Skylar and Kaz behind her. Olive pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad your okay." Olive said. "I was so worried." Olive finished as she broke their hug and pecked him on the lips.

"What about you guys!? I was worried about all of you." Fletcher explained as he looked at everyone.

"Everything was pretty much okay for us until you got knocked out." Skylar began. "After we all saw you got hurt we all tried to run and help. Sadly though Gavin and Mort called for more help and before we knew it more and more villains started showing up and getting to you was harder then it needed to be." Skylar continued.

"But we weren't the only one's trying to reach you." Kaz put in making everyone turn to him. "When Gavin and Mort called in more villains The Ambusher joined and went right for you. He thought since you were out, you'd be an easy target. But we all saw him going for you. So we worked a plan, we fight the others off while Skylar get's to you and helps." Kaz finished as Fletcher looked at him in surprised. A silence came over them for a moment before Fletcher talked again.

"That all makes sense and everything but how did we even end up in that battle? - " Fletcher asked as everyone looked at him in confusion. " - I mean, the last thing I remember is all of us falling from a door that led no where." Fletcher finished.

"Well that's the thing, we ended up at the battle from falling through the door." Chyna explained with a soft sigh.

"So, we did fall through mid-air then?" Fletcher asked as everyone nodded.

"Yeah and we landed in this room thing that had a bunch of what seemed to be crystal balls." Angus added. "Luckily, when we landed though everyone was okay only because we stopped in mid air for a few seconds before we finally hit the ground. It was like the floor meant for us stop before hitting it." Angus finished with a grin.

"Really?" Fletcher asked.

"Yup, so luckily no one got hurt before the battle. Speaking of which, when Gavin and Mort called more villains to join them Oliver tried to call for help." Kaz started again as he grinned too. "At first Oliver wasn't able to get a hold of anyone because his cellphone had no service, but then it didn't even matter because it was like the superhero's read our mind because before we knew it they were right there with us! - " Kaz continued with a smile.

" - It was only then we were able to get to you because Blue Tornado, Gamma Girl, Owl Girl and Ally Cat all started fighting the villains and holding them off for us. Plus, Blue Tornado told us to help you get out of there before anything else happened." Olive explained as Fletcher sent them a confused look again.

"How did we, well you guys get out of there?" Fletcher asked with interest. "Did you even find out where you ended up?" Fletcher asked again.

"We sure did!" Skylar exclaimed making everyone turn to her. "Turns out the room we were in was called the Structure Room, kind of odd, but you know it's whatever." Skylar finished with a sigh. "But to answer your other question, Kaz remembered he had the Ambulance remote he took from Mr. Quick a while back and used it to get the Ambulance car here. So, since it was an emergency and you were hurt, we thought what the heck, let's just take it." Skylar finished again with a grin.

"Wait, wait, wait, you let Kaz drive!?" Fletcher asked with worry as he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hey - " Kaz cried out in reply making everyone, even Fletcher laugh. " - And for your information, I didn't drive, so ha." Kaz finished as Fletcher playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Skylar drove." Oliver finished as everyone laughed again.

"Oh please, at least we made it there in one piece! With Kaz we would have been in a million pieces by the time we got here." Skylar finished as everyone laughed.

Kaz could only send her a look as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Finally though, the laughter silenced down and everyone became quiet as they all let out sighs of relief.

"But seriously guys, I don't know what to say or do." Fletcher explained as everyone looked at him oddly. "I mean, you three, Oliver, Skylar and Kaz. You three helped saved me and my friends more times that I could count. - " Fletcher continued with a smile as he gestured to his new three friends before turning to face Olive, Chyna and Angus. " - And you three, stuck by my side through this whole crazy thing. Even when I was in danger myself you still came looking for me. You risked your lives to save me."

"Aw, well of course we would Fletch, your our best friend." Chyna explained with a smile as she patted him on the shoulder.

" - And I would do the same for you." Fletcher finished as he nudged Chyna on the should this time.

"Group hug!" Olive called suddenly.

Before Fletcher knew it, he was pulled into a group hug by Olive, Chyna and Angus. As they hugged Fletcher looked over at Oliver, Skylar and Kaz before telling them to join their group hug. After all, they were now Fletcher's new best friends too! For a moment the other three looked at one another before shrugging and joining the group hug.

Silence came over the room as they stood there and all hugged. Finally they pulled away and when they did everyone smiled at one another.

"So, uh, what happens now?" Kaz asked suddenly breaking the silence making everyone look at him. "I mean, what happens with us?" Kaz asked as he used gestures.

"Well first things first, we leave tomorrow." Fletcher explained as he frowned.

"What!? You do!?" Oliver asked as Fletcher, Olive, Chyna and Angus all nodded.

"Yeah, when our teacher Mr. Grande found out we were missing he got a hold of us and told us to meet him tonight for a talk before we leave tomorrow." Chyna explained as she shrugged. "I'm guessing that means were in trouble, but it was totally worth it." Chyna finished as she, Olive, Fletcher and Angus laughed.

"We'll keep in touch though, right?" Fletcher asked as he looked at Oliver, Skylar and Kaz.

"Of course! I mean it wouldn't be the same if we didn't." Oliver explained as he placed a hand on Fletcher's right shoulder.

"Awesome." Fletcher replied with a smile.

"It sure is." Skylar finished as an awkward silence came around them before Skylar broke it. " - But, what I don't get is, how come you and Oliver look so much a like?"

"Hu?" Oliver and Fletcher asked in surprise and confusion at Skylar's sudden change of topic.

"That's what I mean - " Skylar explained. " - Why do you two look so much a like? It's been bugging me since we meet you." Skylar finished as she gestured to Fletcher.

"Hm, now that I think about it and take a good look, you both do really look a like." Chyna explained as she eyed Fletcher and Oliver with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah - " Kaz stated as he shrugged and look at the two too. " - I wonder why that is." Kaz finished with a sigh.

"It's simple." A voice stated as it came from behind the group making them jump and turn.

In front of them was Horace himself once more with a know-it-all grin on his face.

"Do you know something we don't Horace?" Oliver asked with interest as he eyed his boss.

"I do." Horace explained with an even bigger grin. "You see when Fletcher first started working here I did some background hunting, you know, like I did with you two - " Horace began as he gestured to Oliver and Kaz who nodded. " - So when I found his name in old files that were hidden in an old school named Webster High (don't ask how I got the files, that's top secrete) I was shocked to see what I found." Horace finished.

"What did you find!?" Angus asked with interest as he kept his eyes glued on Horace as he told his story.

"Shocking information! Information, but shocking! - " Horace stated as his eyes bulged out. " - Not only did it talk about a Fletcher Quimby, but it talked about an Oliver Quimby." Horace finished as everyone looked at him in confusion while looking at Oliver too.

"What!?" Oliver asked in confusion. "My last name isn't Quimby, it's Pyne, everyone knows that." Oliver explained like it was obvious.

"Yes we do." Horace continued once more. " - So I did more research and it turns out parents Charlotte and Edward Quimby had not one, but two sons! - " Horace stated as everyone looked at him in shock this time. " - This was when I hit a confusion, so I found the address of a certain Mr and Mrs Quimby and talked to them. At first they didn't want to talk to me, but when I told them I knew their son Fletcher they let me in. I asked about Fletcher and they told me about him. Secondly I asked about a Oliver and when I did they went dead silent and were lost for words." Horace explained. "I knew I caved them, won and found my answer."

"Which was?" Kaz asked as he gestured for him to continue.

"The reason why they knew of a Fletcher Quimby and an Oliver was because well, you two - " Horace stated as he pointed to Oliver and Kaz. " - Are twins." Horace finished.

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Oliver and Fletcher asked in shock.

"Twins!?" Oliver and Fletcher stated in shock at the same time everyone said what in shock.

All anyone could do was stare at Oliver and Fletcher while they stared at each other speechless...

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was the final chapter, chapter fifteen! Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Anyway thank you again for reading and please remember to review, follow, favorite and so on. Well until my next crossover or other stories you read, thank you all again so much! I love all of my loyal readers :) So, thank you again and please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
